My Crappy Life
by lovelysakura99
Summary: All my friends' boyfriends are friends and my friends are trying to matchmake me with the last one of their group. I'm stuck in a life of love, humor, friendship, drama, sex… Yep, welcome to my crappy life! AU Tenten's POV NejiTen FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Hell just broke

Hey everyone! Here is my new NejiTen story! It'll be at least ten chapters and it'll be really funny! Well, I'll try to make it funny! This idea came in my math course... don't try to find a link since I don't know the link either! Anyway, enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto's character and my friend (and myself a little) owns Kimiko.

* * *

Full summary: My life is the worst thing ever. All my friends have a boyfriend. Even my best friend (with who I thought we would be single forever and we would have thousands of cats) have a freaking BOYFRIEND. You don't even know the worst. All my friends' boyfriends are friends and my friends are trying to matchmake me with the last one of their group who is single. But he's Hyuga Neji! (a jerk, bastard… you name it.) So I'm stuck in a life of love, humor, friendship, drama, sex… all the things of a teenage life. Yep, welcome to my crappy life! Tenten's POV NejiTen Side parings: SasuOC, HinaKiba, NaruSaku, ShikaIno

My crappy life

Chapter 1: Hell just broke

"I can't believe you did this!" I exclaim to my best friend, Tatsuki Kimiko.

"Don't make such a fuss…" she says, rolling her eyes.

"Don't make such a fuss?! DON'T MAKE SUCH A FUSS!! HOW CAN YOU TELL ME THAT!"

"Ten, calm down."

"No, I won't calm down! First, Ino, then Sakura, then Hinata but you! I never thought you would go in the dark ways. I always thought it would be you and I, fighting against the dark ones but noooooooooooooooooooo you freaking kiss the enemy! AND YOU LIKED IT!! AND YOU DID IT AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN!! I can't believe this!"

"Shut up!" she responds blushing.

"You're blushing. You are blushing! Oh my god! Who are you and what did you did to my best friend?!"

"Tenten. Stop being such a drama queen."

"I'M NOT BEING A DRAMA QUEEN!!"

She don't respond. She's looking in front of us with a cute smile.

Wait, rewind.

With a cute smile. What the…? Kimiko and cute smile doesn't work. Kimiko and smirk, Kimiko and grin, Kimiko and evil grin that creeps out everyone but me works but NOT with cute smile.

I look where she's looking. Oh god. The dark side is there. Her freaking new boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke. And he's with Hyuga Neji. Just my luck.

"Hey." Says Sasuke to Kimiko.

"Hey." Kimiko responds almost blushing.

"I think I'm going to puke." They all look at me.

I didn't say that out loud, didn't I?

"Tenten, stop being a kid." Kimiko says, her darkish eyes looking at me.

"Whatever." With that, I pass them, making my way to school.

Kimiko and I always go to school together. She lives the apartment below mine. We go to Konoha High School. Kimiko and I know each other since we're little kids. She always been there for me and I've always been there for her. We stick together.

We have other friends. Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Hinata. The five of us know each other since middle school even though Sakura and Ino are friends since childhood.

Since middle school, it always had been the five of us but last year, Ino started to go out with Nara Shikamaru. It happen like that. They were always arguing and they knew each other since baby like their parents are friends and one day like that, Ino told us she had kiss him and she was going out with him. Prettily out of nowhere.

After, some weeks later, Sakura started to go out with Uzumaki Naruto. Which cause tension because Hinata had a crush on him. Well Naruto and Sakura knew each other since childhood too and Naruto always had a cute crush on Sakura, who had a crush on Sasuke, Naruto's best friend. To make this long story shorter, something happen, Sakura cried on Naruto's shoulder and inner a week they were going out. First, Sakura wasn't sure like she knew Hinata's crush but Hinata, being the courageous little girl she is, she wish them to be happy.

After that, Hinata had been a little depress. She wasn't showing it but Kimiko and I really tried to make her smile again. Her neighbor, Inuzuka Kiba, helped her too. An inside two months, she forgot Naruto and went out with Kiba.

The last year of high school arrived and on five, only two were single, Kimiko and I. And this morning, Kimiko announced me that at the end of the party last Saturday, she kissed Sasuke and he asked her to go out with her, which was the freaking reason why she didn't respond the phone yesterday. And now they go out.

Out of five, who's single. ME! I'M FREAKING ALONE WHEN ALL MY FREAKING FRIENDS HAVE FREAKING BOYFRIENDS!!

… Sorry… I'll calm down. But you see the frustration? Don't you? Don't you?

And I didn't tell you the worst. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji are all friends. If you're clever, you understand that Neji is single, from all his friends. My friends, mostly Sakura and Ino, are matchmakers. You do the math.

THEY'LL FREAKING TRY TO MATCHMAKE ME AND HYUGA!

And it's not that I hate him… No.. I just can't stand him. He thinks he's so high and mighty. That freaking innerves me but that beside the point. I vowed to stay alone and with no boys for the rest of my life. And no I'm not lesbian. Guys are just the dark forces and girls are the white forces. When girls fall in love and/or start to go out with a boy, they go in the dark forces and that bad!

"Tenten." What the…? Why Hyuga wants to talk to me.

"What do you want?" From where I am, I can see the school. Courage Tenten, only five minutes and you can escape.

"I'm not staying with Uchiha and Tatsuki when they're kissing."

I didn't want to know that. Anyway, I continue my way and I finally see the entry of the school. Hallelujah!

I enter the school zone wishing for Hyuga to stop follow me.

"Oh my god! Tenten!" screams Ino. Hell no. I don't want an excited Ino on my case. "Did Kimiko told you she went out with Sasuke?"

"How do you know?" I ask. Hey, if Kimiko told Ino before me, I'll kill her.

"A girl in junior saw the two of then in a restaurant and the news had been said." Of course. Gossip.

"So it's true?" asks Sakura. She had been there since the beginning? Oh, Hinata is there too. I should look more carefully.

"I guess so." I respond, sighing. Will they get off me?

"Oh my god, there they are… HOLDING HANDS!!"

Ino and Sakura shriek and go to Kimiko. I'm sure even a deaf had heard that.

"Are you alright?" asks Hinata, looking at me worried.

No of course not! My best friend is holding hand with a guy when a week ago she had said that PDAs (public demonstration of affection) were the stupidest thing ever!

"Yes, I'm ok." I respond. Without more, I go inside the school building.

I go to my locker and get to my first class. No one is there. Anyway, class begin only in fifteen minutes and the class get full only two minutes before the bell rings. Everyone must be gossiping on the new hot couple, if you know who I'm talking about.

I sigh and sit at my place. I start to play with my navy blue skirt of our so pretty sailor uniforms. I'm so eager to burn that thing at the end of the year.

"You're here early." I turn to see Hyuga. Oh joy!

"I can say the same thing for you.." He sit at his desk, behind me. I'm sure the teacher doesn't like me.

"You're not happy for your best friend?"

"That's not the point.." I respond.

"Explain." I sigh.

"The point is it came too fast. I didn't even saw it come. Yes, she was arguing a lot with him and we all tease her about that but…."

I feel like I lost my best friend. But I wont dare to say it out loud. Not at him of all the people. He must have feel that I won't say more since he stop to look at me to look at the window. I know what you're thinking. How can I know he's looking at me when he's behind me. I just feel it. OK? Don't ask.

"You know all your friends will try to matchmake us."

"You are so making me learn something." I respond rolling my eyes. Sweet sarcasm.

"I'm just saying that so you prepare yourself. That you want it or not, we'll be stuck together some way or an other."

I grunt. People start to enter the class and I know he's right. I see my friends entering the class with their boyfriends. Yep, we are all in the same class. Happy, isn't?

I see Hinata who's looking at me, worry. I smile to her. I then look at Kimiko who's about to kill Ino or Sakura or any other girl who'll ask her if Sasuke is a good kisser. She then look at me. I look at her and I say "Good Luck" without sound. She looks at me annoy but her smirk is there. Whatever she does, she's still my best friend.

The bell rings and the class start.

From all the blabbing of the teacher, all I understand is that we have a new project and that she's making the teams.

"Neji and Tenten."

Hell just broke.

End of chapter 1

* * *

So that's it! Hope you like it! Please review!


	2. Lamest Plan 1

Hey everyone! Here the second chapter of "My crappy life"! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto's characters but I half own Kimiko (my friend owns the other half)

* * *

My crappy life

Chapter 2: Lamest Plan 1

"Don't you see it's a sign of god?" says Ino, still eating chocolate chip from the bag.

"Yeah, I see. The sign means: 'I hate you so deal with it!'" I respond, rolling my eyes. "And stop eating chocolate chip or else you'll really become a pig!"

Ino throw me a pillow while the three others start to laugh. It's Saturday (a week after Kimiko started to go out with one of the dark forces) and we are all at my apartment for a pajama party. Don't even say we're too old for that. A good pajama party hold no age and it's not because all my friends have boyfriends that they doesn't need some girl only time.

We're alone in my apartment. My parents died when I was seven and my aunt (who was eighteen when I was seven) took care of me. If you do the math, I'm seventeen so she's 28. She always been more a sister to me then a mother. Last year, she had a promotion at her job and now she have to travel around the world. This means that more than half the time, I'm alone in the apartment. Something that Ino likes. No parental supervision.

"Seriously, Tennie, you don't see that in the sky, it's wrote in big: 'Tenten is destined to Neji'?"

"No."

"Stop saying that Ino-chan. If Tenten-chan doesn't want to go out with Neji-nii-san, it's her right." says Hinata sweetly. Neji-nii-san? Oh, that's right, Hinata is Neji's cousin… I really forget important things sometimes.

"Hinata! That's why you're my favorite!" I say, hugging her.

"Even if they would make a cute couple." Hinata finish by say. I broke the hug.

"You guys corrupt my little Hinata."

They all laugh.

"But seriously, what's so wrong about Neji?" asks Sakura. Those girls never knows when to stop.

"He have nothing wrong. I'm just not interested." That was a big fat lie.

"That's a big fat lie." Says Kimiko. Damn her! "You have a love/hate relationship with him."

"Since when?"

"Since you doesn't want a boyfriend, you keep blocking him since you ARE interest." I laugh.

"Oh my god! You discover my secret!" This line screams sarcasm.

"Whatever you say Ten. Whatever you say."

Sometime, I hate that girl. She knows too much for her own good. Ok, I admit I had a tiny little small crush on Hyuga but it when out with time. I'm not interested. I'm NOT interested. Keep that in mind.

"Could we change the subject of my nonexistent love life?" I ask in a sigh.

"Yes, we could ask Kimiko about her really existent love life!" Sakura says with a big grin.

"what do you want to know?" she asks in a sigh.

"Is he a good kisser?" asks Ino with a grin like Sakura.

"I already respond that." Kimiko respond, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, we all know how Kimiko love sticking her tongue in his month." I said, already bored by the conversation.

"Ew. It's gross when you think about like that." Says Ino.

"That's what you do with Shikamaru."

She doesn't respond. I like when they can't find a respond to what I say.

"Anyway," start to say Sakura. "What we do now?"

"I have an idea."

I go out my room and they all follow me. I arrive to the living room where I show them a DVD.

"You must be kidding me! You bought that?!" says Kimiko.

"You're talking to a real fan." I respond proudly.

"Tenten: the only girl who claim proudly that she's a fan of the Spice Girls and that she bought the "Spice Girls Spice World" DVD." Says Ino in a laugh.

"And the new compilation CD." I add.

"And the new compilation CD."

"So let's watch it!."

--

"Tenten! Wake up you lazy ass!" scream someone in my ear.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Tenten-chan! We'll be late!" say sweetly someone.

"Like I care."

"Tenten! Get up!"

"No!"

"Tenten! I saw a girl wearing the Princess Peach cosplay costume outside!"

"WHERE?" I scream as I go up.

"This always works." I see all my friends around me and see Kimiko smirking.

This girl knows me too much.

"So where we're going?" I ask. Hinata seems to hesitate, Kimiko was rolling her eyes and Sakura and Ino were grinning like maniacs.

"Only to the park and maybe we'll go eat in a restaurant." says Ino sweetly.

Is she thinking I'm dumb? Like I didn't know they had a plan.

"Ok." I stand up and go to the bathroom.

"Wow! That was easy!" says Ino when she think I can hear.

They really think I'm dumb but I'm smart. I know they'll go see the boys. They'll say to me that it's a 'coincidence' and they'll try to leave me alone with Neji. Typical. It's almost lame.

I finish to shower and to get dress and go to the kitchen. They are all there, waiting for me.

"Hurry up Ten or else we'll be late!" says Sakura. That's were the game begins.

"Late for what? We're only going to the park." I say, playing dumb.

My four friends look at each other, trying to find a reason.

"Well…" try Sakura. "When we go to late, it's not as pretty!"

"A park is a park."

"It have something I want to see and we can only see it a 11 so hurry up!" says Ino.

"what's that?" I ask.

"Something!" she says, desperate. "You'll see."

I start to eat my toast, trying hard to not smirk.

"Don't eat to much, we'll go to the restaurant." Ino says.

"You said maybe." I respond.

"We changed of idea!" respond Sakura for Ino.

I finish my toast and get up.

"Well, let's get going." I grab my bag. I go out the apartment building and turn right.

"Where you're going?" ask Ino.

"The park."

"No it's that way."

"But it have a park that way too and it's closer to here. It have a good restaurant too."

"No!" Ino then clear her throat. "I mean, I wanted to go to the park over there to see the thing I wanted to see." I looked at her weirdly.

"You guys are really acting weird." I say.

"No! It's your imagination." Sakura respond, laughing a fake laugh.

So we all go in Ino's direction. When the girls doesn't look, I smile. The Oscar for best performance is to Tenten! Thank you! Thank you! I know I'm good!

… I got carried away….

We arrive to the say park and I see the dark forces. I try really hard to not roll my eyes.

"Guys! What a coincidence!" exclaim Ino. I told she would say that. Ten dollar Naruto will say something stupid.

"But you girls…" Naruto start but get it by Sakura. Told you.

"So how was your pajama party?" asks Kiba, putting his arm around Hinata's waist.

"It was funny! We watched "Spice Girls Spice World"." says sweetly Hinata.

"You girls are fan of the Spice Girls?" asks Sasuke.

"Mostly her." respond Ino, pointing me. Or where I should be. "Where's Tenten?"

Oh my god. They didn't saw that I had 'escape'. I'm hiding on a tree really. Yes, you heard right. Not behind, but ON the tree. I climbed the tree.

"I can't believe she escaped!" exclaim Sakura.

"Oh please. She knew since the beginning what would happen by coming here. I'm mostly surprise she didn't escape earlier…. I think she wanted to play with you guys." says Kimiko shrugging her shoulders. I knew Kimiko knew along.

"Well that's my cue to go." says Hyuga, going his direction.

"It didn't work! I was sure it would had work." whine Ino.

"Ino, stop trying to matchmake them. It's troublesome." respond Ino's boyfriend. They are so different. I keep asking myself how they go out with each other.

"But they are perfect together! And all us would go with all you!" Ino pout and Shikamaru put he's arm around her shoulder.

"You're troublesome." He say with a smile.

They finish by all go. When I'm sure they are far away, I jump out the tree.

"Well that was funny." I say to myself out loud.

"I must approve." I scream at the voice. I turn to see… Hyuga. God really hates me.

"What do you want? You didn't go home?"

"You're not the only one who can hide. I saw you 'escape' earlier. I'm surprise anyone saw you."

"They were to concentrate on their boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Must be true."

"How they force you to come here?" I ask, curious. He shrug.

"I guess I was curious to see how the girls would pull you here." He smirk and I can help put smile.

"Well, I going." I turn and went in direction of my apartment. I feel his eyes following me but I don't turn.

Lamest Plan 1 to matchmake Hyuga and me: Sweetly Failed.

End of chapter 2

* * *

So that's it! Please review!


	3. Worst and Worst

Hey everyone! Here is the chapter 3 of "My crappy life". Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the bad grammar... -sigh- I really try to get better! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: What I wrote in the earlier chapters stand here too.

* * *

My crappy life

Chapter 3: Worst and Worst

"Hey." I scream as I hear the voice. I turn to see… Hyuga. AGAIN?

What the hell is he doing here? Why he's waiting in front of my apartment building? How does he knows that I live here? Oh my god! He's a stalker! I'll get rape then killed! HELP ME!!

"No, I'm not a stalker. I will not try to rape and/or kill you."

OH MY GOD! HE CAN READ MINDS!!

"I can't read minds. You facial expression tells all." I breathe. At lest he's not a rapist.

"That doesn't explain what are you doing here."

"I suppose to say that Kimiko had something to do and I was passing by here, so Kimiko told me to wait for you."

"Ino and Sakura's plan?"

"Ino and Sakura's plan." I grunt. Those two are so annoying.

"Why you let them do it?"

"I've already told you. I'm curious."

I sigh and start to walk toward the school, Hyuga next to me. We don't talk till we see the large building that is our school. I see Kimiko and Sasuke, talking. At least they're not kissing.

"You made it." says Kimiko when she sees me.

"You abandon me." I respond, glaring her.

"Like it's my fault. If I wouldn't listen to Ino and Sakura's little schemes, they would be on my case. It's better when they are on you then on me."

"They're just lucky I wake up early or else I would had killed them."

"Why?" asks Neji.

"You would had see me screaming everywhere, my hair half done and mostly wearing the wrong clothes. In those moments, if Kimiko is not there, I come late."

"She's like a mini tornado." Says Kimiko, smirking. I playfully hit her on the shoulder.

"Shut up."

We all go to the direction of the school. Before I even put a foot in the school zone, I get attack.

"So? How was it?" starts Ino.

"You're going out with him?" continues Sakura.

"Did you kiss him?" they finish by say in the same time.

"You girls are nuts. And the responds are: Nothing happen, no and no."

I pass them and walk away.

"Why it didn't work?" asks Ino, clearly frustrated.

"Because you are both idiots!" I scream to them.

I don't even listen to their respond and go inside the building. I go to my locker then go in class to see Hyuga already at his place. At least now he can't scare me. I do like he isn't there and sit at my desk.

"We should do something for the project" he says calmly.

"We should." I respond. Like I wanted time alone with him. A reason for my two hysteric friends to shriek in my ears.

People start to enter the class. The bell ring and the course begin.

"Ok, people, today I let you the period free to do the project, don't lose this precious time!" says the teacher as put my head discourage. I see Ino almost do a joy dance as she mutter to me "Sign of God". I glare at her and mutter back "Sign of jealousy", pointing Shikamaru who was with Temari for the project. Temari is a nice girl, she only repeat two years. Not that she's not intelligent, she just doesn't care. Temari had always been flirting with Shikamaru and let just say because of that Ino will let me alone… at lest for this class.

I turn to look at my 'partner'.

"I've already start the research." He says, giving me some documents. "You only have to read it and to put your opinion on the subject. Then we'll see each other to prepare the presentation." Wow. He's organized. I should have him to organized my things.

"So, basically, we have nothing to do for the next hour?" I ask.

"Read the documents and start a resume."

I sigh. I don't want to work! I start to read anyway. The economics stake of the election of this year are bla bla bla…. BORING! I hate politics.

"Why do you put your hair in two buns?" I look up the sheets to look at Neji.

"Why you want to know?"

"Curiosity."

"Because I like it like that." I respond, trying to focus my attention to the stupid story of the election of whatever.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why you won't answer?"

"Because it's not of your damn business."

He don't say more. Why he needs to know? I only put my hair in two buns because like that I don't have my hair in my face and it's cute. That's it! It doesn't have an history or something. Well… yes it have but that's not the point.

"Why you let your hair grow and put that style." I say, looking his shiny dark brown hair in a loose ponytail. Stupid girly hair.

"It's a tradition in the Hyuga family." He respond.

Does he thing because he did I will? Because if yes, he'll wait for a long time.

"You won't respond the question, don't you?"

"No."

"You're stubborn you know that?"

"Yes and I'm damn proud of it."

He smirks and I try to concentrate on the stupid paper.

--

"That girl was trying to take him right under my nose."

"No she wasn't Ino." says Sakura in a sigh.

"But she was all flirty and she touch his HAND!"

"Only to take a piece of paper." says sweetly Hinata.

"But…"

"Will you shut up?" Kimiko finally says, annoy.

"Stop to imagine the worst." I say.

It's the end of the day, and we are all going home. Ino is a little bit… hysteric about the all Shikamaru is with Temari for the project.

"Who are you to say stop to imagine the worst miss "OH MY GOD MY FRIENDS HAD ALL GONE TO THE DARK FORCES NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"!"

"Well, at lest me, I'm panicking for things that actually HAPPEN!"

"Says who?"

"Say me!"

"Girls… stop it…." says Hinata trying to calm us down.

"Yeah, we should concentrate on real things… like Tenten had a real conversation with Neji!" says Sakura all excite. I forgot she was on the "Let's turn Tenten's life into hell!" team.

"Oh my god I talk to him because of a project and we talk about politic, isn't exciting!" I say, faking joy.

"I'm just telling, if you can talk with him for all this time, without killing him or go beg to the teacher to change team, you two have good basics." Sakura explains.

"She's right there." Add Kimiko.

"That's right, all league against me… I forgot! You already are!"

"Anyway, me and Forehead should go." Says Ino, calling Sakura by her oh so nice nickname.

"Oh, shut up, Ino pig."

Yes, you can see the love and friendship between the two girls… just to be sure, I'm being sarcastic.

"I should go too." Says Hinata. The three girls waves to us, and go to their direction.

Kimiko and I walk to our apartment building.

"When Aya will come back?" Kimiko asks about my aunt.

"Two weeks. I already here it from here.: 'Kimiko have a boyfriend and you don't! What's that young lady? I did not show how to stay single but how to mingle.' That girl…" I sigh while Kimiko laughs softly.

We stay a moment in silence.

"Kimiko…"

"What?"

"Are you happy? With Sasuke, I mean…" Kimiko looks at me for a moment.

"Yes… I think…"

"You think?"

"Well… It's hard to explain… I just feel happy when I see him… even if we argue on whatever we argue on and even if sometimes he say thing I found really stupid. He… I don't know… It's hard to explain… but I feel happy. Why?"

"I don't know… I had to ask… and since the first week I was too busy to scream "Oh my god, Kimiko went into the dark forces!" to ask you if you were happy…" I sigh. "I guess if you're happy, I shouldn't make a drama about it… But you're still an idiot who went in the dark side."

Kimiko and I laugh. We arrive to our building and went in the escalator.

"I just remember…" I say.

"What?"

"I never did threaten Sasuke…"

"Threaten?"

"Yes the: 'You broke her heart, I broke your legs' thing." Kimiko laughs.

"Then you should do it before Sasuke thinks he have all rights."

"I'll do that soon."

We arrive at her floor. Before she go out, I hug her fast.

"Glad to be your best friend."

"I'm glad too."

She go out and I wait for my floor.

I sigh.

Why I have the feeling that all my misadventures will just go worst and worst?

End of the chapter

* * *

It didn't have that much of "NejiTen" moment but I wanted to show the relationship between Kimiko and Tenten. So that's it! Please review!


	4. Kill me now

Hello everyone! Here is the chapter 4 of "My crappy life"! If you read my other story "Road Trip", you can recognize Aya... So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Like usual.

* * *

My crappy life

Chapter 4: Kill me now

"Come on in! Come on in!" shout my perky aunt. Must be Kimiko. "I can't believe I finally see you! I'll go wake up Tenten." Why she needs to wake me up? It's only Kimiko. "Still, I can't believe I'm meeting Kimiko's boyfriend! I remember like yesterday when…"

Wait. Stop. Rewind. 'I'm meeting Kimiko's boyfriend.'

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Tennie sweetie! You're awake? Good! Move you ass and come in the living room. Kimiko, Kimiko's boyfriend and Kimiko's boyfriend's friend are there!"

Kimiko's boyfriend's friend…? Oh my god! HYUGA!

I jump out of bed and go to the living room. Damn it! Kimiko, Sasuke and Hyuga are all there with Aya. Sweet.

"Hey Ten." Says smoothly Kimiko. She knows what's coming.

"WHY THE DARK FORCES ARE IN MY APARTMENT?!"

"It's more my apartment then yours sweetie and I invite them in."

"But they are like vampires! Once they come in, they can come whenever they want!"

"We shouldn't had watch those 'Buffy the vampire slayer' episodes yesterday…" says Aya.

"Shut up."

I sit on the couch oppose to Neji while Sasuke, Kimiko and Aya are on the big couch.

"You know your still in pajama?" asks Aya.

"And?" I say looking my 'Hello Kitty' pajama. I then touch my hair to feel them all free. Not good. I take an elastic that was on my wrist and do a side ponytail.

"She's in spaghetti straps top with short shorts with 'Hello Kitty' on it and her only worried is that her hair is down." Says Aya in a sigh.

"Shut up."

"So… My little Kimi-chan have a boyfriend!" my aunt start to shriek like a 5 years old on sugar high. And she's 28.

"Seems like it." Kimiko respond calmly.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask, mostly glaring the boys.

"You weren't at school yesterday so Ino and Sakura said we should visit." Says Hyuga.

"But why the three of you?" asks Aya. No… No, no, no and no! Please, please, please don't tell her.

"Tenten didn't told you?" asks Kimiko.

"Told me what?" Please Kimiko, you love me! Don't make me live the suffer of Aya knowing… Please…

"Tenten. Stop making signs saying that you'll die if I know." Damn! She saw me.

"It's only that Ino and Sakura are trying to matchmake Tenten and him," Kimiko points Hyuga "Since they are the last one of our groups to be single." I'll die. Aya's eyes are shining.

"THAT'S THE BEST IDEA I EVER HEARD!!" She starts to jump up and down. Again, 5 years old on sugar high.

"Why you told her? I'll never hear the end of it!" I say to Kimiko.

"She would had learn it anyway." responds Kimiko.

"My little Tenten is growing up! She'll have a boyfriend. SHE'S READY TO MINGLE!!"

"She said they are TRYING! Keyword: TRYING!!"

"Oh my god. To their wedding, my future daughter will be the flower girl!"

"Ok, she's gone." I sigh while Aya was still blabbing about my "wedding".

"Now that I thought about it." says Aya like she never went in her la-la land. "What's your name?" She was looking at Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh my god. Uchiha like Uchiha." She says, eyes winded.

"That's what he said." Says Kimiko.

"No, I mean, like the freaking rich Uchiha family."

"Yes." Respond Sasuke like it was nothing.

"Like, you are the brother of…" She can finish her sentence. It's like she can't breathe.

"Yeah, my brother is Uchiha Itachi." Says Sasuke, annoy.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" We all wince at the scream. A deaf who is miles from here heard that.

"What so wrong about Sasuke's brother?" I ask not understanding my aunt.

"You don't understand." That's why I ask, idiot. "It's not only his brother! It's Uchiha hottie Itachi!"

"Uchiha hottie Itachi?" Kimiko and I ask in the same time.

"He's well known at the job for being the hottest bachelor in town. He's twenty-two, if I remember correctly." Sasuke nods. "And all the girls at the job wants at least a one nightstand with him. He is so dreamy."

"You're engaged." I say to my aunt.

"Who cares! Your best friend is going out with the brother of Uchiha hottie Itachi." She then looks at Kimiko. "You are dating Uchiha hottie Itachi's little brother! OH MY GOD!!"

She's jumping everywhere screaming "MY NIECE'S BEST FRIEND IS DATING THE BROTHER OF UCHIHA HOTTIE ITACHI!!"

"That woman is nuts." I say.

"I approve." Add Kimiko. Hyuga, who said nothing since the beginning is smirking, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke is pouting, mumbling something in the lines: "Stupid brother! I'm so better then him!"

Someone have brother issues!

"Hello? Jessy? Guess what? No. No. NO! Even better. My niece's best friend is dating the brother of Uchiha hottie Itachi! I know!"

I roll my eyes by the stupidity of my aunt. Don't forgot. She's 28.

I look at her as she close her cell phone.

"Sorry… I just had a moment of… do you think I can meet him?"

"AYA! Do you forget Kino?" I say to my aunt.

"No, no! I still love him and I'll still marry him in June but… It's Uchiha hottie Itachi!" and she's scared to be old… she act like a teenager!

"Ok.. I'll calm down." She still has her silly smile on and is murmuring "Uchiha hottie Itachi". I roll my eyes… again.

"So, what's your name." She then asks Neji.

"Hyuga Neji. I'm Hinata-sama's cousin." He says coolly.

"An Hyuga? Damn, Tenten, JUMP ON HIM! And Kimi-chan will be an Uchiha and you'll be an Hyuga!" Ok. I will NOT kill my aunt.

"I'll do like you said nothing and I'll go eat breakfast. " Without more I stand up and head to the kitchen.

"I don't know where she learn that 'No dating' thing. Sure not of me."

I roll my eyes. I love Aya. Seriously. She just annoys me to no end. You see why I never put Sakura, Ino and Aya in the same room. They are all in the 'Make Tenten's life an hell' team. I mean, I'll date when I'll want (clearly: never) and I don't need idiots to 'help' me. It's so annoying.

"You do that often?" I jump. Damn Hyuga.

"Why are you in the kitchen?"

"Your aunt throw me here." I bang my head on the wall. An other on my case! "So you do that often?"

"Do what?"

"Talk to yourself out loud."

"I was talking loudly?"

"Not loud enough for the others to hear but loud enough for the person in the room."

"It's not like I said much…"

"Nope you didn't."

I don't even remember what I said. I just wish all my thoughts were wrote so I could read back. Me and my bad memory.

"Tennie sweetie, did you kiss him already?"

"NO!"

"Hurry up!" I look at Neji.

"Please kill me." He is smirking. The bastard. I'm sure he found the situation hilarious.

"I know! I'll show you Tenten's baby pictures!"

Kill me now.

End of chapter 4

* * *

Aya is based on my older half-sister but my sister is not THAT perky... I just exaggerated... And the "Uchiha hottie Itachi" thing was just funny! Hope you liked it and review!


	5. I’m doomed

Hello! Here is the fifth chapter of "My crappy life"! It's a little shorter than the other chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The only things I own is the plot, me, the laptop on which I wrote this story and Kimiko (and still there, I half own Kimiko), the rest (the other characters and some random stuffs I put here and there) is not mine.

* * *

My crappy life

Chapter 5: I'm doomed

"Kimiko, you see it. It's full of dark auras…" I say.

"You already went there! Hinata lives there too!" My friend respond through my cell phone.

"But Hinata is not there. Even if she went to the dark forces, she's still kind of pure… but now, it only have darkness…"

"Sasuke, I'm talking to the phone… Stop Sasuke… Idiot stop! Stupid jerk… you were saying Ten-?"

I flip the phone close. Like I will listen Kimiko and Sasuke doing… I better not think about what they might be doing.

Anyway, I take a long breathe and ring the bell of the house of the King of the dark forces: Hyuga Neji. Add the thunder effects. Let's call Pikachu!

Just ignore that.

So, I ring the bell.

"Who is it?" asks a woman… must be a maid.

"It's Tenten." I respond.

"Oh! Tenten-san! I'm sorry to tell you that Hinata-sama went out with Kiba-sama."

"I'm not here for Hinata… I'm here for Hyu-… Neji."

"Oh! For the project right? I'll open the door."

The door open and I enter in the world of luxury that is the Hyuga household.

"Tenten-san. Neji-sama is in his room. It's in the same corridor of Hinata-sama's room, only it's the last door at your right."

I thank her and go in the direction she told me. I'm use to the house. The first time I came, I got lost (no one CANNOT get lost) but after the tenth time, you start to know where things are.

"Tenten-san." I jump to the voice. But it's not Neji (this time) it's an other Hyuga. Hyuga Hiashi. Hinata's father.

"Hiashi-sama! Hi!"

"Hello. So you are Neji's mysterious partner."

"Mysterious partner?"

"He didn't say who it was. He only told someone was coming for a project."

"Oh…" What you want me to say more.

"You know, Neji should find a sweet girl to open up more…" Oh no. Please don't tell me… "I would like him to be more socialize… Like you young people says: to mingle…." HYUGA HIASHI IS A MATCHMAKER! "So you Tenten, do you have any boy in sight?"

"No not really. I'm trying to concentrate more on school then on boys. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship…" Call me a liar if you want, but I'll save my butt from that.

"You shouldn't say that. You never know what life will give you. I never thought, when I encounter Kisa, that she'll be the mother of my two beautiful daughters… A surprise it had been… and now she died… and I don't think I'll get marry again. Right now, I'm more eager to see little grandchildren and grandnephews to be running everywhere."

God hates me. He give in my way lots of matchmakers so they can make my life an hell. Like three wasn't enough, he puts on me four. I'm sure God is eating popcorn right now, laughing of my personal hell.

"Well, only time can tell…"

"Right… Well, I'll let you go to Neji know. Work hard and don't make too much noise…"

This sound soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo wrong! What does that man think? That I'll so sleep with his nephew?

Ew, wrong thought! WRONG THOUGHTS!

I hear a low laugh from behind me. I turn to see Neji.

Wow. He looks hot like that… the smirk, the eyes laughing… He looks so… hot!

No Tenten. Wrong thoughts. Oh my god., he's laughing of me! DID HE HEARD ALL?!

"Yes I heard all." He says, still smirking.

"Whatever…" I continue to walk in the long corridor till the end. Does the maid had said to turn right or left? I don't remember!

"Right." I jump. Stupid Hyuga with his stupid habit to make me stupidly jump.

"Right, it's right. Right?"

He continue to smirk and open the right door.

"Right."

Why I have the feeling he's making fun of me?

--

"F-I-N-I-S-H!! Finish, finish! We are finish! Goooooooooooooooooooo me!" I scream.

"Go you? I did all the work."

"Ok… Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo you!"

"Well thank you."

I roll my eyes. The idiot.

… Ok, I must admit we did a great job and it was easy to work with him. He so organize!

"So, do you want to eat something? We could command pizza or something…" I'm starving but I can't stay with him alone for too much time.

"Well…-"

"Tenten-chan?" I hear my sweet friend says.

"You can enter Hinata-sama." She open shyly the door.

"Tenten-chan! You didn't tell me you were coming here."

"I knew you were passing time with Kiba so I didn't take the time… Sorry!"

"No it's alright. Are you staying to supper?"

"Well, why not!"

"Ok! I'll say to Kiba-kun to stay!" Hinata then quits the room. I grunt inwardly. It'll be like a double date! Joy!

"TENTEN-NEE-CHAN!!" Or maybe not! I smile.

"Hanabi-chan! Hi!"

"Hi!" says the little girl, Hinata's little sister, entering the room. I really like Hanabi! If you're in her good side, she really fun to be with. "So you're going out with Neji-nii-chan?" I nearly choke. And I thought I was on the good side.

"NO! WHO TOLD YOU THIS?"

"Ino-chan."

"I'll kill her… wait when you talked to Ino.?"

"Five minutes ago… why?"

"She knows I'm here?"

"Yes why?"

"I'm doomed!"

If I wasn't made strong, I think I would be crying.

End of chapter 5

* * *

So that's it! Hope you like it! Please review!


	6. I hate romance

Hey! Here the chapter 6 of "My crappy life"! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Like I said in the other chapters.

* * *

My crappy life

Chapter 6: I hate romance

"'The Animal Kingdom'?" I say looking the big entrance of the zoo.

"Yes! Isn't a great idea?" say Ino, excited.

"Oh yes! I'm jumping of joy!" I respond, sarcastically.

I know this is an other plan to make me be with Hyuga. Since Ino and Sakura learned I passed the afternoon with him (project or not) they are worst then before!

"'Animal Kingdom.' It makes me think of Disney's 'Lion King'." says Kimiko.

"_Oh, I just can't wait to be king…_" I start to sing happily.

"Oh god, Tenten is starting on a singing thing…" says Sakura.

"No… I'll stop…" A silence pass. "_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"_

"Shouldn't you say to be 'queen'?" ask a voice behind us. I turn to see the dark forces. Magnifico!

"It's the song from 'The Lion King'." Idiot.

"I know but it would fit more…" Naruto respond.

"But it's the original lyrics!" I argue back.

"Ok, I'll stop you there because Tenten could continue forever." Says Sakura.

"So let's enter the 'Animal Kingdom'!" says happily Ino.

"_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_"

"Tenten, stop." Says Kimiko.

"_Oh, I just can't waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit to be king!!_"

"You all understand. Don't say 'Animal Kingdom in Tenten's presence or else she'll sing the 'Lion King's' songs." says Sakura.

"_It's our problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata!_"

"Why she's doing that?" asks Naruto.

"Isn't obvious? She likes to annoy people." Kimiko says while I laugh.

--

"I hate them. I hate them. AND I HATE THEM!" I scream.

"You know, screaming will not make them appear." Hyuga says.

"I know. It's to be less angry."

Yep. We are 'lost'. Well, technically not but the others 'lost' us to we could have 'quality-time' together. Yes, my two crazy friends wish to see me kissing Hyuga at the end of the day. As if!

"You know, if you're just frustrated, we could just go."

"No, we can't."

"Why?"

"I have to go see pandas."

"Pandas?"

"Don't ask questions." I take his hand and pull him to where I think pandas are.

By some miracle, I don't get lost and we arrive in the Chinese animals section.

"Giant Pandas!" I scream, while running to the cage. "Isn't he cute?" I say happily, jumping of joy.

Ok, I get a little excited when I see animals I like… mostly pandas.

I go read the information tag.

"They say it have a male and a female. The female gave birth to a baby a month ago. Oh my god! I want to see the baby panda!"

"You really look like a kid." Neji says. I turn to look at him. His eyes are warm but what shock me more is that he's smiling. Not smirking, SMILING! Ok, the smile is really small but still.

"Why do you like panda that much?" he asks.

"My mom loved them. She was saying that they are the cutest animals in the world. She used to call me too 'my little panda'. That's a reason why…"

"You put your hair in two buns." He finishes for me.

"It's too because I like it that way. It doesn't get in my face and it's cute but… sometimes… it's remind me my mom."

I look at the panda in the cage and I see a little mass of white and black.

"Oh it's the baby panda! Look Neji! It's the baby panda!" I say as I tug his arm.

"Yes, I see."

"He's so cute! Oh! And his other parent is coming… That's so cute…" I rest my head on Neji's shoulder. A sigh a happy sigh.

"Such a beautiful thing, young couples…" an old lady says, passing by us.

Rewind that. Young couple. Hyuga and I? No way.

I let go of his arm and lift up my head, blushing. I don't even dare to look in his eyes. I still stay there for a moment, looking the pandas.

"Well, we can go now…" I turn to look around. "Hyuga?" I start to walk away from the panda cage. "Hyuga? Neji?"

"I'm here." I jump and turn to see Neji with a stuffed panda. "For you. I'm sure you already have one but… Take it if you want." He says as he gives the little stuffed panda.

"You weren't… I… Thank you." I say, smiling. I look closely. It was a little panda, only 15 cm or something like that… still, I was happy. "I have a other but he's bigger. This one will be the baby." I said smiling. "I'll call him… Wonton!" (AN: I have a little stuffed panda call Wonton! XD!)

Neji smiles (AGAIN!!) then takes my hand. He just takes my hand. What the…?

"I'll show you something." So I let him guide throw the zoo.

I feel a bit funny about him, taking my hand. I feel like butterflies in my stomach and…

Oh no. I know that feeling (from watching to much anime and reading too much manga). I'm so not falling for Hyuga. Don't forget your promise Ten. Don't freaking forget!

"We're here." I look up to see the place where exotics birds (no harm for the humans) can freely fly. Why we wanted to show me this? "Come, let's go in."

Once in, he let go of my hands, much to my joy.

"My father used to tell me that if you close your eyes, you could freely fly with birds."

I look at his. Why he's telling me all this? I know his father died when he was four. Hinata told me but… why do he feels to tell it to me?

"My father was my idol. The person I wanted to become. I was only four and he was my world since my mother had died, giving birth to me. When he died… My whole world crash…" I take his hand and squeeze it. I'm just trying to comfort him in some way. "With time… My world rebuild… and here I am."

He then looks at me. His eyes are fixed on me, intensely, like he's trying to tell me something with his eyes. He finally looks away and I start to breathe again. When did I stop? I suddenly realize I'm still holding his hand. I let go, blushing.

"We should go now." I say weakly.

"Ok."

We get out of the 'Animal Kingdom'.

_Can you feel the love tonight…_

Bad choice of song.

Neji choose to bring me back home. You know, as if we went at a date….

Ew.

"Don't you think the others will be frustrated that we're gone without them?" he asks after a moment of silence.

"No.. I only know that Sakura and Ino will leave me two thousands of voice message asking me what happen, Hinata will call to know if everything is alright and Kimiko will call to know if I'm alive. Same as usual." Neji smirks.

"You and Tatsuki… You're really funny to see…" I smile.

"And you only saw half of it!"

We can now see my apartment building.

"Neji. Stop here." I say.

"Why?"

"If for some reason, Aya is at the front door and she saw us together, I'll go kill myself." He laughs.

"Ok…" He gets closer of me.

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my GOD! He'll kiss me. Like now. He's too dangerously close. No! No, no, no and NO! He's gonna kiss… my cheek.

"And keep on calling me by my name." He says in my ear. "I like it better. Bye Tenten."

He then go, his hands in his pocket. I'm sure he's smiling.

My heart beats normally now and I'm sure I'm blushing. You know, like the girl standing there, in the middle of the street, wind in her hair, gripping firmly the gift the boy gave her…

It's all the freaking same, except one thing.

The girl must be in love with boy.

And I'm not! I'm so not! I am not!

I look at Wonton and I can feel my lips want to smile.

What's happening to me?

I hate romance.

End of chapter 6

* * *

Tenten is starting to realize that she's falling for him... What will happen next? I know, but you, you'll have to wait till my next update! Review!


	7. Evil videos

This is a loooooooooong chapter! But a really, really like it! So I hope you guys will like it too! To enjoy more the story, I think you should listen to the songs and (try) to imagine what the characters are doing. I suggest to also search for the trailer of the movie they watch to understand their "horror". With all that, enjoy!

Disclaimer: In my perfect world, I would own Naruto, every songs I put in that chapter and all the random stuffs I put here too. In the real world, I do not own Naruto nor the songs nor the random stuffs. It the real world, I half own Kimiko and I own the plot. To bad I'm not in my not in my perfect world.

* * *

My crappy life

Chapter 7: Evil videos

"You, you, you, you and you cannot enter my apartment." I say as I point the four boyfriends of my friends and Neji.

"Come on, Ten!" whine Ino.

"No. No dark forces in here."

"Aya would have let them enter." Says Sakura.

"Well, she's not here." A chance she's not here. "Why you guys don't go somewhere else?"

"I told you already." Says in a sigh Ino. "No parental supervision. And even with Aya, it's no parental supervision." That's right.

"Whatever. A no, is a no."

"Tenten." Kimiki pull me toward her and then whisper in my ear: "If you don't want me to say to Aya, Sakura and Ino how you had Wonton, let the guys in."

"You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet?" I sigh but then, I have a back up plan.

"Ok, you guys said it was only to watch a movie, so the guys enter if you let me choose the movie without arguing."

"It's a deal!" scream Ino and Sakura. They say yes? How foolish.

We all go to the living room and by a coincidence, I found myself next to Neji. I take the DVD box from my pile of DVDs and put the disk in the DVD player. I smile dance on my lips as I see the horror of my friends and their boyfriend as they see what movie will be watching. Yep, I'm evil.

"No. You must be kidding." Says Shikamaru. I continue to smile.

"Well, it's the deal. You watch the movie or you go."

"I knew you had a plan Ten, but "Barbie as The princess and the pauper" is… plainly evil." Says Kimiko.

"Don't worry Kimi, it's not like it's the first time you watch it. The real question is will the boys will last till the end."

"You bet we will!" exclaim Naruto as the other boys grunt.

I look at Neji to see his reaction but he looks impassive.

"I have a annoying 11 years old cousin. You think it's the first time I watch this kind of movie?" Neji says as he sees I'm looking at him. Well, at lest of 5, I've got 4.

The movie starts with the opening song. I love this movie… even I shouldn't since I'm seventeen but who cares. I know all the lines by heart and I absolutely love Erika. I start to say and sing everything she says in the movie. I don't even care what the others are thinking, I'm in my la-la land!

_If you love me for me…_

_You'll find destiny is written in your heart…_

The movie finish and I clap my hands happily. I look around to see the reactions. The girls are… normal. They're use to watch movies like that… mostly because of me. Shikamaru and Kiba are sleeping, Naruto looks happy (I'm sure he fall in love with the barking cat), Sasuke looks bored and Neji is looking at me. Why in the hell is he looking at me?

I turn to say: "Well, it wasn't that bad!"

"The cat was barking! It's so cool!" exclaim Naruto. Told you.

"I didn't know you were singing that well." Says Neji.

Do not blush Tenten, DO NOT BLUSH! I then look at Ino and Sakura… Oh no… sparkling eyes. Why he had to compliment me in front of them!

"Tenten have a marvelous singing voice…" says Sakura.

"And she dances like a queen." Add Ino.

"She made a lot of shows." Continue Sakura.

"She did dance courses."

"She always likes to sing and to dance…"

"Since little."

"Since little." The two of them were smiling.

"I know! We should prove it to them by watching Tenten's video! I'm sure they are here somewhere!" says Ino.

"Hell no!" I exclaim.

"You shouldn't be shy about it Tenten-chan. All the things Ino and Sakura said are true!" says the shyest girl in the world.

"Come one Tennie! Show them how you rock!" says Sakura. "Whatever." I say. They'll do it anyway.

"Found them!" Ino put the disk in the player and sit back to her place. She wakes up Shikamaru while Hinata is doing the same with Kiba.

"The boring movie is finish?" asks Kiba.

"It wasn't boring!" I respond.

"We're going to watch Tenten's performances." Says Kimiko, ignoring my comment.

The DVD starts and we can see a huge stage.

"Welcome to the summer show of Hip-Hop dancing course of Risa. Enjoy the marvelous talent of all those teens."

All turn black on the stage.

"Hip-hop? You're dancing Hip-hop?" asks Naruto.

"I pass by all. From ballet to Hip-hop. A did Hip-hop for the longest time… That's the last show I did for this course though, it was last summer."

"She quit this year." Says Kimiko.

"Because you didn't want to come to the courses with me."

Kimiko was about to respond when the first notes of the song "Whine up" are heard and the scene in the TV gets light up. We could see a group of dancers are in the stage.

"I don't see you!" exclaim Naruto.

"Wait."

Now, we can see a girl doing a solo in front of the scene. Every time Kat DeLunda sings, she's doing a solo. If you didn't guess, the girl is me.

"That's you?" asks Sasuke.

"It can be you're so… hot? Yes, hot is the word." Says Kiba.

"I don't know if I should hit you or say thanks." I say, glaring at him.

The Elephant man's part start and on the video, I start to dance with a boy… let's just say it's not an innocent dance. I can see the face of all the boys were wide open, not believing their eyes. Even Neji.

The song finish and every dancer got out the stage.

"Let's just skip the next one since Ten doesn't do a solo." Says Ino as she fast-forward the video.

"Is that… Temari?" asks surprised Shikamru.

"Yes. She was in the same course as me. The teacher always said we were the best dancers of the group."

"Better reason to skip that part." Says Ino.

"What do you mean?" asks Naruto. Is he that dumb?

"Nothing…" responds Ino. No, he's just really dense.

"Are you in that dance?" asks Ino.

"Yeah." I say in a sigh. I didn't want to see that.

_Four, tres, two, uno._

And the beat of the song "Fergalicious" is heard.

"I remember that!" exclaim Sakura.

We then see me in a colorful costume with short shorts, a microphone in my hands.

_Tennilicious definition makes the boys go loco…_

"No way." Says Naruto.

"You changed it into "Tennilious"?" asks Kiba.

"Not my idea. My teacher founded it funny." I said grumpy.

"It that in that song you make a crazy booty shake?" asks innocently Ino.

I don't have the time to respond that we see me doing a crazy booty shake. I grunt inwardly while the boys almost start to drool. Yes, even Sasuke.

"Tenten, you are now in my top ten of the most hottest girl in town." Says Naruto, not even looking away from the TV.

Kiba nods as Sakura hits her boyfriend. Idiots.

The song (finally) finish.

"Where is your next solo?" asks Ino.

"Two songs later." I respond, still grumpy. Now don't ask me why I tell her because the respond is simple. SHE WOULD HAVE KNOWN IT ANYWAY!

The beat of a new song is heard and we can see me on stage.

"What's that song?" asks Naruto.

"The name is "China Wine". It's not that well known. Of course they asked the half Chinese one to sing and dance it." I say, smiling. I always liked that song. "The teacher liked so much the video clip that she copied the dance of the chorus and some other things, here and there.

Again, I did a booty shake and some crazy shaking moves and the boys were all mouth open about it.

The song finish and Ino asks again where I have a solo. I tell her that it have on three songs later. On this, I was dancing on "Love stoned/I think that she knows". We could see that I was really dirty dancing with a boy who was singing like Justin Timberlake (or at least trying).

_She's freaky and she knows it. She's freaky but I like it._

"It's not that song that your teacher said that would be for you when you'll be in a club?" asks Kimiko.

I say a grumpy yeah. Why she had to tell them THAT information?

"I don't have an other solo." I say as the song finish.

"But you were singing somewhere, right?" says Kimiko, an evil smirk on her face. I hate that girl.

"Yeah…"

"Where? Where?" asks Ino, all excited.

"Four songs later."

The notes of the song "Fallin' for you" starts and we can see me starting to sing.

"You're singing a love song?" Kiba asks.

"I didn't choose the song. My teacher loves that song and asked me… no FORCED me to sing it"

_Cuz you got__ my head a-spinning just like a carousel. Thinking of you every minute, I know it's crazy but true, I'm fa-la-la-la-falling for you. Kind of like a constant craving, I'm underneath your spell. Baby there ain't no escaping; I know it's crazy but true, Fa-la-la-la-falling for you…_

The song means a lot more too me now… I wonder why… I look at Neji while his eyes are stick on the TV.

No, it's not what you are all thinking! I'm not falling for Hyuga. I'm not!

The songs finish and Ino press stop.

"Well that's all." She says happily.

"No." I say. They all look at me. Vengeance will be sweet! "I have to show something to the guys!" I say, an evil grin dancing on my lips. My friends' eyes wind in terror. "Did you know guys that we once wanted to do a girl band? It would have been Kimiko at the guitar, Sakura at the second guitar, Hinata at the bass, Ino at the drums and me at the vocals. But we still had recorded some silly things we did just for fun… and this one I think is the funniest…"

"Oh no Ten, you wouldn't…" says Sakura.

"Watch me."

"But you'll embarrass yourself too!" exclaims Ino.

"They saw "Fergalicious". For me, it's as worse. I'm only sorry for Hinata."

I put the DVD in the player and the video starts. We can see Hinata, Sakura, Ino and me in black lather jacket and pants and with black hats.

"It's recording Aya?" asks Ino on the video.

"Yes! I'm not that dumb." She responds from behind the camera.

We can see that I'm about to add something when we hear: "Why am I doing that again?"

"Because it's fun! Just do it Kimiko."

We can hear Kimiko grunt but she's still unseen.

"You ready girls?" says Aya.

"Yeah!" we all say.

The song "Lady Marmelade" starts and the four of us are in line.

Hinata was Mya and as she starts to sing, she gets off the jacket to show a navy blue corset. She then get off the hat and throw it as she singing. At the back, the three left are dancing, but not as dirty as in the video clip.

Sakura was Pink, so when Hinata finish her part, she goes a little bit in front as Hinata joins us in the back. As she sings her part, Sakura gets off the jacket showing a pink lacy bra and get off too the hat.

Ino was rapping as Lil' Kim so the same rotation is made. She first gets off her hat and then gets off her jacket, showing a purple lacy bra.

The same rotation is made for me as a sing Christina Aguilera's part. I get off the hat first, making my hair down and then get off the jacket to show a ruby red corset.

We then all dance for the final part of the song as we see Kimiko doing Missy Elliot's part wearing a black hat like we were at first and the lather jacket but we could see that underneath, she was only wearing a black lacy bra.

The video finish by the final pose and then we all start to laugh.

I press stop to look at my friends. Sakura, Ino and Hinata are all red from embarrassment while Kimiko was hiding her face. The boys have all the same reaction. Mouth open, eyes winded, almost drooling.

"Well… I think you should all go now. It's getting late." I say, still smiling.

"You are evil." Says Ino.

"I know, sweetie, but you're playing with the devil. The devil responds."

After a moment, the girls start to react again and makes moves to get out.

"Do you still have the outfit?" asks Naruto to Sakura, to get respond by a hit.

"I can't believe my girl danced on "Lady Marmalade" with that outfit." Says Kiba while Hinata madly blush.

Finally they are all at my door as the boys (minus Neji) are still saying jokes about the "Lady Marmelade" thing. I push them out and then close the door.

"Don't you forget someone?" I jump at the voice to (again) see Neji.

"Yes, I forgot you. Now, go out Hyuga." I say as I open the door.

"I told you I prefer when you were calling me by my name."

"Does not mean I will do it." He sighs sexily.

Where does that "sexily" is coming from??

"You are really stubborn." He says.

"You should go now." I say, ignoring his comment.

"And if I don't want to? You once said that we were like vampires, once we are in, we can come whenever we want." He says with a smirk.

"Stop making fun of me." I respond a little angry. "Anyway, you can't be a vampire because they must be hot."

"So you are saying that I'm not hot?"

"No…" I say as I head to the kitchen.

I know… I just big time lied but no way I'm telling him he's hot. I turn to see he's following me! WHY HE CAN JUST GO TO HIS HOME?

"Go away!"

"I just want to ask you something…"

"THEN ASK!" I shout.

"Well-…"

"Tennie sweetie! I'm home!"

"Damn!" I murmur.

I take Neji by the shirt and pull him in my room. I look around… Where I could hide him? The closet! I push him in my closet and enter it myself.

"Tennie? Are you there? … Look like a no… Better call her."

I feel my cell phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I respond softly.

"Tennie! Where are you?" says Aya. It's kind of weird to hear from where I am and in the phone.

"Gone for a walk."

"Oky… Don't stay out too long! Bye bye!"

"See you later."

I close my phone and sigh. I hear Aya go in her room. I bet she'll take a bath… that will be the moment to go.

I just realize that I'm alone, in a closet, WITH NEJI!

OH MY GOD!

My heart starts to beat really fast. I look at him and I see him smirking. Bastard.

"Your hands better stay where they are because my knee is at the right place to make sure you'll have no babies." I tell him, glaring at him. I just hope I'm not blushing.

"Well, for a girl who did dirty dances with a guy she barely known, you are sure scared to be with a boy in a closet."

"Shut up! It's not the same." I respond. Now, I'm sure I'm blushing.

"Then why you don't dance with me?"

"Ew! You pervert!"

"I didn't talk about sex. You are the one who is imagining things… Is it because you want it to happen?"

"This situation is ridiculous." I say. I bet I'm more red then a tomato.

"I'm not the one who push the other in a closet."

I don't respond. Why you want me to say anyway?

I hear the water run. YES! Aya is taking a bath!

"It's now or never." I say as I get out of the closet, pulling Hyuga by the shirt. A real Suzumiya Haruhi with Kyon.

Does Haruhi loves Kyon? If yes, scratch what I said.

We get out of the building and I finally breath.

"Thanks god it's finish." As I walk to farthest I can.

"I don't understand what would be so dramatic about your aunt to see me there." I look at him like he was alien.

"She'll never stop to say that I finally "mingle" and the her imaginary daughter will be the flower girl at my imaginary wedding and bla bla bla… So if I can skip it, I skip it!"

"Do you think you'll get married?" he then asks suddenly.

"No."

"Why?"

I look down. I don't want to remember why I did my vow… It's just a bad memory… All I need is to remember is my promise… to me and to her.

"You don't need to respond." He says. He must have seen my look.

"Thanks…"

He then put his hand under my chin to make me look at him. Everything around me freezes. I look at his lavender eyes and I feel weak. All my body is shaking and my heart is beating to loudly in my ears.

_I know it's crazy __but true, I'm fa-la-la-la-falling for you._

"You should go before Aya gets worried…" He says, a mix of a smirk and a smile in his face. He then kisses my cheek and starts to walk away.

"I hope you'll sing for me soon enough Tenten."

I stay there, dumbfound, my hand on my cheek where he kissed and a silly smile on my face.

Stop that Tenten. Wake up.

I start to walk toward the building of my apartment.

I'm not falling for Neji… I mean Hyuga.

It's all because of the stupid's songs and videos.

"VIDEOS ARE EVIL!"

End of chapter 7

* * *

So that's it! Hope you like it! Like I said, I really like this chapter (one of my favorite!) so I really hope you enjoyed it as mush as I enjoyed to write it! And for the movie they watched, personally (like Tenten in this story), I really like this movie! (Even if I'm too old (as say my friends) to like it!) Anyway, please review!


	8. A moment in the life of Tatsuki Kimiko!

Hello! Here the SPECIAL chapter 8 in Kimiko's POV! It's the only "another character"'s POV of all this story and it's not really important for the story... it's just for my fun... You can still read it since it have spoilers (if I can call that spoilers) of the next chapter. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't feel like writing a long disclaimer so I'll say: Same as the other chapters.

* * *

My crappy life

SPECIAL CHAPTER 8! : A moment in the life of Tatsuki Kimiko!

"Wake up sunshine!" I hear a voice murmur softly in my ear.

"It's still early!" I say, trying to fall back to my peaceful sleep.

"But who will give me my morning kiss?" What the…? Morning kiss? I finally open my eyes so see I wasn't alone in my bed. "SASUKE? WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BED!" He starts to laugh.

"Yuna opened to me but you were still sleeping… I thought I could wake you up sweetly."

"Yuna loves you too much. Usually, she shouldn't let a boy come in my room."

"But if I couldn't come in your room, how could we do all our dirty things?" I push him down my bed.

"If you keep saying things like that, not only I will make sure you'll never sleep with me but also with no other women."

I get up and head to the bathroom.

"Don't try anything funny." I say.

I really found it funny how people think Sasuke is just a cold, silent person. He have so much to say and to give… it just depend it's with who. My theory it's that he passed too much with Naruto and took some of his characteristic, even he'll never say it's true. Males and their pride.

I finish my shower and all and changed into a comfortable outfit. I see Sasuke, waiting for me in the kitchen of the little apartment I share with Yuna.

Yuna is the person who took care of me all those years when my parents disappeared. She's only one year younger then Aya but is thousand of time more responsible. She's also really shy. I think she's having an affair with a teacher of our school but she's too shy to talk about it to me.

"Do you want something to eat?" I ask my boyfriend.

"No, I already ate."

I poor milk and cereals in a bowl and I start to eat calmly.

"What do you think will happen today?" Sasuke suddenly asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"The "Hyuga/Tenten" saga." I sigh.

"I don't know… Maybe Sakura and Ino will again try something. Personally, I would like that Tenten would realize she's falling for the guy. Badly."

"And I would like for Hyuga to tell his feelings."

"I know! Those two just get on my nerves… Anyway, we can't do a thing… They have to do it themselves… Still, Sakura and Ino are annoying."

"I bet they'll call you soon to tell you their new plan."

_You get the best of both worlds…_

"What is that ring tone?" Sasuke asks as I take my cell phone.

"Tenten's fault. So, let's see if you can have premonitions." I say as I take the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Kimi-chan!" I hear throw the phone.

"Hi Aya."

"How you are you doing, you, my favorite friend?"

"What do you want?" I ask, annoy.

"Nothing really… It's just… my best friend really like Uchiha hottie Itachi… you know Jessy… You remember her? She's half Japanese, half American. And like you're dating Uchiha hottie Itachi's little brother, I thought…"

"I will not help you try to matchmake your friend and Sasuke's brother."

"But she's desperate! Her last relation wasn't the best in the world… the guy was a real jerk and she need maybe just a dreamy date with Uchiha hottie Itachi… Please? Don't do it for me, do it for all the women of the world!"

"What's the link?"

"Like I know!" I roll my eyes.

"Ok… I'll try to talk about it to Sasuke. Ok?"

"YES! Thank you! I love you! Bye!" And she closes her phone.

"No." says Sasuke, he then go to the living room to sit on the couch.

"I didn't ask you yet." I say as I follow him.

"But I know what Aya wanted. Some of her friends have a major crush on my brother and I'll have to try to convince him to go to a date. No."

"Why?"

"I think my brother is gay."

"Shut up! Seriously, Sasuke, why are you so much against your brother?"

"He innerves me! He's always thinking he's better then me! But one day, I'll beat him bad!"

"So clearly, you're saying, it's just again some stupid male pride?"

"It's not stupid." He responds pouting. He's such an idiot.

"But Sasuke, if Aya doesn't have this date for her friend, she'll try nonstop and she'll call me again, and again, and again and you don't want your girlfriend to kill her best friend's aunt."

"You will not convince me by that." He says. Ok. One thing always convinces boys.

I totally jump on him, making me on him, my legs each side of him.

"Kimiko… You will not convince me like-…"

I start to kiss his neck sweetly, taking all my time. I then nibble his ear, saying his name softly.

"Kimiko…"

I then kiss him fully on the lips and I put my arms around his neck as his put his arms around my waist. His hands were going under my shirt, going up and down my back. I then start to grind my hips with his really slowly.

"Kimiko…"

"So, Sasuke, will you try to convince your brother?" I kiss him again. "Please?"

"Everything you say."

"Great." I say as I get off from him.

"What? What happen?" He looks like he just wakes up from a dream.

"You said you'll try to convince your brother to go to the date with Aya's friend." I say calmly.

"You tricked me?"

"Maybe." I smile evilly.

"Oh no." He says as he pins me on the couch. "You started, you'll continue."

"Are you sure of that?"

"I'm sure."

He starts to kiss my neck with butterfly kisses. He then went to my mouth and-

_You get the best of both worlds…_

"Let it ring." Sasuke says but I'm already taking the talk.

"Hello?"

"KIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" shriek a voice I know too well.

"What Ino?"

"I had like the best idea ever!"

"What again?"

"Why don't Tenten, you, Neji and Sasuke go to a double date! It'll be perfect. Tenten will not let you alone with the boys or you could be menacing her of not going and then the magic of love will happen!"

"Ino, I'm tired of all those little plans that doesn't even go that well. Why don't we let them alone? If they are made to be together, they'll find their way."

"No! They're too slow to understand! They just need a little help from us!"

"I'm not doing it this time Ino."

"Yes you will or else I'll show the picture of you and Sasuke, on your bed, kissing and on the picture Sasuke is shirtless."

"WHAT? WHEN YOU TOOK THAT?"

"Last week. I wanted to tell you something and the door of your apartment was open… so you understand the rest."

"WE NEVER DID IT!"

"I know. You would have told us… or at least Tenten. But what would the reaction of the girls, the boys, Aya, Yuna, Sasuke's brother if they saw it…"

"You wouldn't do it…"

"I will not if you help me with the matchmaking till they go out."

"Fine!"

"Ok, I'll call Tenten to tell her to come to your apartment… I'll imagine something so she'll come… Ok? Be at the restaurant at six ok?"

"Ok."

"Perfect! Be ready!"

"Oh and Ino?"

"Yes?"

"When all that will be finish, I'll get revenge. You are warned."

"Ok, ok! Bye!"

I close the phone and sigh.

"I'll kill her." I say.

"What happen?" Sasuke asks.

"Well you remember last week when…" Sasuke smirks.

"Of course I remember."

"Well Ino was passing by and took a picture. If I don't help her with the matchmaking, she'll show it to everyone. So, tonight, six o'clock, we have to go to the restaurant for a double date."

"So, you regret what we did?" he says, a sly smile on his face.

"Shut up." I say, hitting him.

"Well we have time till six…" He says as a lean on me to kiss me.

Even thought… I feel like this double date will be quite something.

End of special chapter 8: A moment in the life of Tatsuki Kimiko!

* * *

I totally love Kimiko. I'm proud I've half create her! Anyway, next chapter will be the double date! (Back in Tenten's POV) What's going to happen? You'll see soon! Till that, review!


	9. Hate it

Hello! Here chapter 9 of "My crappy life". Soon, I'll post a NejiTen oneshot and a new NejiTen multi-chapter! I have so many ideas and like a have a lot of free time, I'll write them! Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

By the way, just to be clear, everyone in this story (Tenten, Neji, Kimiko...etc) is in the last year of high school, 17-18 years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto's characters, the songs and the other randoms stuff we all know that I don't own. I own the plot and own with my friend Kimiko.

* * *

My crappy life

Chapter 9: Hate it

"Sasuke stop! Tenten…" a moan. "Tenten will come soon… If she…" a other moan. " See us, she'll never stop annoy me…" an OTHER moan. "With this…" She was breathless… Ew.

"Would you two stop…" I scream as I open the door of my best friend's apartment.

…

…

…

OH MY GOD! EW!

There was my friend Kimiko, only wearing a BRA and her pants underneath her boyfriend who was SHIRTLESS!

"You should learn to lock the door…" I finish by say after a moment. "Good way to ruin my good mood."

They didn't respond, they only find back their missing piece of clothing.

"I'm surprised that this is your only reaction…" says Kimiko.

"Kimi, Kimi, Kimi…" I sigh. "Do you forget that my room is above your room?"

"YOU HEARD ALL??"

"Not all… but damn when he'll really get you, I only wish it will at his home or that I wouldn't be in my room…" Kimiko blushes slightly.

"Oh shut up…" she then looks at me. "You're really in a good mood."

"How can you tell that by only looking at her?" asks Sasuke.

"She's wearing a skirt… She only wears skirts or dresses when she's in a good mood or when she is forced too."

"But she's wearing pants underneath." Remarks Sasuke.

"Still… So Tenten, why you are in a good mood?"

"I WAS in a good mood. Your little strip show just brought me down." Kimiko glares at me and I just smile. "Fine! I'll tell you! I just finished to learn the "Lucky Star" dance! Oh Kimiko! Can I borrow you cell phone?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"Kimi, just give me the damn phone!"

"NO!"

"KIMIKO!"

"OK!"

She finally gives me her phone and by Bluetooth connection, I put my new ring tone in her phone.

"Here a new ring tone!" I say cheerfully.

"Better not be…"

_sekkin san-PIKUTO suru made tte chuucho da yan, ganbatte harikitte My Darilin' darlin' PLEASE!! (Gettin' close to 3 pics, don't know what to do until you see 'em yan. Do your best, be enthusiastic, my darlin' darlin' PLEASE!!)_

"No! Get this off! I don't want the "Lucky Star" opening as a ring tone!"

"Why? It's funny! And now I know the entire dance by heart! Hey! My good mood came back!"

"Only yours." Says Kimiko, grumpy.

"Anyway, we should go if we don't want to make Neji wait."

"You know it's a double date?" asks Sasuke.

"Yeah, Ino got chance that I'm in a good mood and I want to eat for free!"

"Eat for free?" says Sasuke.

"Yeah. Date equals the guys are paying."

So we all go to a restaurant where the waiters are in roller-skates.

"HELLO!" I shout as I see Neji.

"Why is she so hyper?" he asks Kimiko and Sasuke.

"Because she's in a good mood." Responds Kimiko.

We all enter the restaurant and go to a table.

_We only got 4 minutes to save the world!_

"It's "4 minutes"!" I say enthusiast and I start to sing along with Madonna and Justin.

"She's really in a good mood." Says Kimiko, rolling her eyes. I laugh, still singing when…

Oh my god.

Did I just saw a girl with pink hair and an other with blond hair?

"Is that Ino and Sakura?" I ask Kimiko.

"Yes… and the worst is that they think they are subtle. Let's just ignore them."

--

Time passed sweetly and weirdly, I'm having fun. The waiter comes to give us the dessert card.

"I'm taking double chocolate cake! Or maybe super brownies with fudge…"

"Tenten, do you know how much calories have in those things?" says Kimiko.

"Yes Ino… Oups! I mean, Kimiko!"

"Don't compare me with that thin obsess."

"Well saying that you sound just like her."

"Well sorry to care about your health!"

I'm about to respond but I hear a song.

_Don't be the reason, don't be the reason. You better learn how to treat us right, 'cause onces a good girl goes bad, we gone forever…_

No… not that song. I cannot cry here. I get up and head to the exit of the restaurant.

"Tenten! What are you doing?" Says angrily Ino, blowing her "cover".

"I'm going home."

"But you were having fun now."

"I don't care."

"Why you don't want to give a chance to the guy?"

"Ino, you can't understand. Stop trying to matchmake us because you want to do big special dates with all of us. Stop saying that you're trying to make me happy by that because you're clearly not. Stop putting Kimiko and Hinata in your stupid schemes. And Sakura, stop encouraging her! I want to die alone with no boyfriend, no husbands, nothing! WHY YOU FREAKING PEOPLE CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT! I HATE YOU! I FREAKING HATE YOU ALL!" I say/scream as tears are pouring on my face.

"Tenten…" she says softly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I turn to look at Kimiko. "ALL OF YOU LEAVE ME FREAKING ALONE!"

And I run. I run and run and run till I can't continue. I don't know how many time passes and the distance I ran. I stop when I see a park. I go on a swing, tears still blurring my eyes.

_sekkin san-PIKUTO suru made tte chuucho da yan, ganbatte harikitte My Darilin' darlin' PLEASE!!_

I close my phone. I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't want to see anyone. I just want to cry till I forgot why I'm crying.

"Tenten." I turn to see Neji.

"What do you want?" I ask, trying to stop my tears.

"Everyone is worried and no one understand what happened…"

"You want to know?"

"If you want to tell me." I sigh. Right now, I have nothing to lose.

"My mom… A lot of people say that I'm the carbon copy of my mother… To the looks, to the personality… everything! Aya often says that I'm a drama queen like her… My mother was independent. She knew what she wanted and she wouldn't let anyone get in her way. She decided by herself to come to Japan to study, even if my grandparents didn't like it. My grandparents were old fashion, they wanted that their two daughters to get married and have plenty of kids. My mom didn't want that. She wanted to become a lawyer. So she went at Tokyo to do her studies… and she fell in love."

I stop to look at Neji. He's sitting next to me on a swing and is waiting for me to continue.

"My father was a playboy at the time. But he seriously fell hard when that new Chinese girl arrived and didn't want to do nothing with him. He fought to interests her but she wasn't interest. She wanted to finish her law school. Finally he got her with time and they started to go out. After some years, my mom got pregnant of me. My mom was twenty-five and decided to quit being a lawyer to be housewife. They weren't married but they were living together and all… I grow up a happy girl till my sixth birthday…" My voice starts to shake by all the emotions but I continue my story. "My mom discovered that my father was cheating on her… regularly… It broke her heart but she never said anything. She did like she didn't know… like she didn't remark. My mother was crying regularly after that but never in front of my father. After a year, she wanted to "revenge" herself, so she slept with my father's best friend. My father discovered it easily… I think she was doing on purpose to get caught. My dad was furious but my mom responded that it was his fault if she had become "bad". And the day after, they took the car, I don't even remember for what reason, and got an accident… I discovered some months later in my mom's stuffs a letter explaining this entire story… and she told me to never go "bad" for a man… So, I made a vow on her grave that I'll never let a guy take my heart… from where I had all this none dating thing…" I sob loudly and the tears start again to pour. "That's why that song had this effect on me… It reminds me…"

I then feel strong arms wrapping around me.

"It's ok. You can cry." He says softly in my ear and I cry.

I don't know how much time passes with him hugging but it felt good so I let him. I stop crying but never when out of his arms.

"You're feeling better?" He asks.

"Yeah…"

"No one know this story?"

"No, not Kimiko, not even Aya… My mom told no one and I only told you…"

"Why me?"

"I think I needed to tell it to someone and you were there…" I lift my head to look at him. "Thank you, Neji."

At this moment and only at this moment, he could have kissed me, and I wouldn't be mad about it but he again only kisses me on the cheek. Still, my heart beats like he was doing a drum solo.

"You should go home…" he says calmly.

I nod and we head to my apartment building.

"TENNIE!" screams Aya.

"Hey!" I say smoothly.

"I called on your phone, but you didn't respond and I called Kimiko and she said that you were upset about something and I… I…" She starts to cry. "I was WORRIED!" She hugs me tightly.

"Tenten! I'm so sorry!" Ino says as she comes too to hug me.

"Tenten! You're alright!" screams Sakura and comes to hug me too.

"Tenten-chan!" And Hinata too. I see Kimiko who nods to me. I sign she was worried… but she'll never tell in front of other people.

"Girls, I know you were worried but I would like to BREATHE!" They all get off me.

"I'm sorry Tenten! I'm so sorry…" says Ino again.

"It's ok Ino… I was upset and I… was upset. I sorry I screamed at you like that."

"You look fine. Are you still upset?" asks sweetly Hinata.

"No… I'm fine now." I quickly glance at Neji.

Twitch.

MAJOR TWITCH.

My three favorite matchmakers are glancing at each other with sly smiles on their faces… AM I WRONG OR THEY DIDN'T UNDERSTAND TODAY'S LESSON?

"Well, it's good you're feeling better." Says Kimiko, broking the awkward feeling.

"Let's do a girl night together at our apartment!" says happily Aya. "Like that, Tenten could learn us the "Lucky Star" dance!"

"YES!" scream Ino and Sakura. I sigh. I turn to see Neji smiling at me with a little smile. He then turn around and go his way.

"So, will you tell me what happen?" asks Kimiko when the others can't hear.

"Nothing happen. He just consoled me."

"You know they'll try to make you say something." She says, pointing my marvelous matchmakers.

"It has nothing to say."

"If you say so."

"Shut up."

--

"Hi mom… You know… I think I broke my promise… I think I'm falling for someone… and I hate it."

End of chapter 9

* * *

So, Tenten is realizing that she's falling in love! What will happen next? You'll know soon! For the people who wants to know, the song that makes Tenten remember is "Good Girl Gone Bad" by Rihanna. And that's all for the moment. Hope you like it! Review!


	10. The drama I don’t like

Hello! Here chapter 10 of "My crappy life"! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto's characters, the songs, the other manga I talk about and all the other random stuffs I put. I still own the plot and (half) Kimiko.

* * *

My crappy life

Chapter 10: The drama I don't like

"Hello?"

"Hello? Sasuke? It's Tenten."

"Tenten? Why are you calling?"

"You know, you could had say: "Tenten! What a beautiful surprise! How are you?""

"Hn." Jerk.

"So, I'm calling because, as you are suppose to know, in two weeks it'll be Kimiko's birthday."

"Yes, I know. And…?"

"Well, the girls and I wanted to do a big surprise party for her and-"

"She wouldn't like a surprise party." Who do he think he is?

"I know that but-"

"So why are you doing it?"

"WILL YOU FREAKING LET ME SPEAK?!" I shout angrily. He doesn't respond. "Like I was saying, I know Kimiko doesn't like surprises but it's a tradition in our group to do something the person hate for her birthday and don't ask why."

Stupid story. It started when we went in rollercoaster for Ino's birthday but she hates them… The tradition started like that… I know, it's lame.

"So you want to do a party?" asks Sasuke.

"Yeah… Kind of… we all know she'll hate it but it'll still be funny!"

"So what's the link with me?" I understand why Kimiko and him go well together. BOTH ARE SO IMPATIENT!

"I'm coming to there! First, it would have been only to distract her but finally we need a place to do the birthday. My place is too small, if my place is too small, so is Kimiko's, Ino and Sakura cannot, Hinata's father is too strict… and there, Ino said you had a big house and your brother wouldn't mind much so…"

"You want to do it at my place?"

"If possible." He sighs. "Please Sasuke, it's really important for all of us…"

"Ok… I think nii-san will not mind that much…"

"You call him "nii-san"?"

"Shut up." I bet he's blushing.

"Anyway it's perfect! So the day of her birthday, a Saturday, you'll have to distract since she knows that we'll prepare her something… after, find a reason to go to your home and there, we would be there screaming: "Surprise!""

"That's it?"

"Yeah! We'll prepare something too at your house but that's a surprise for everyone…"

"Ok…"

"So that's it! Thank you for your help! Bye bye!!"

And I close the phone. Well, that was easy.

--

Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD

PANIC!

"We'll never be ready, we'll never be ready!" I scream everywhere.

"Tenten! Calm down! Everything is alright!" says Sakura.

"But Kimiko is coming! What we'll do? WHAT WILL WE DO?"

"Tenten, SHUT THE -BEEEEEEEEEP- UP**!**" shouts Ino.

"Shut up yourself!"

"Tenten-chan! Breathe In, breathe out. In, out." I do what Hinata tells me and I calm down.

"Ok… I'm ok… It's ok…"

"They're coming." Says Itachi, Sasuke's brother. Now that I see him, I understand his nickname… Ok, Tenten, not the time to think about this!

"I'm not ready!" I scream.

"Tenten, just go on the damn stage." Says Aya.

I breathe. It's ok. I'm ok. Everything will be ok.

"Why are we coming here?" we hear Kimiko say.

"I just want to show you something." We hear Sasuke respond.

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

The door opens.

"SURPRISE!!"

"Who had that stupid idea?" asks Kimiko, really surprised… and annoyed.

"Hi Kimiko!" I say, on the stage, through a microphone.

I think you need visualization. We are in Sasuke's enormous mansion (like as big as Hinata's house), precisely in his big basement where it have a huge stage (me too I'm asking myself why they have a stage in the basement) and the biggest TV I've ever seen (yes, even bigger then the Hyuga's). Translation: Kimiko hit JACKPOT!

Also, all the girls (meaning Sakura, Ino, Hinata and of course me) are there with the boys (Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji). Aya also came with her friend Jessy and Itachi because… we are kind of using his house.

"Kimiko, we are here for your 18th birthday party." I say. "Yes, already 18… meaning you can buy porn legally." She glares at me as others laugh. "I think everyone who know Kimiko will know she hates parties and surprises so aren't we happy that we did a SURPISE PARTY?" The girls laugh. "Well, Kimi-chan, sit on the birthday chair… yes I know, it's pink… and we did on purpose, and enjoy the show we did just four you!"

Everyone clap their hands as Kimiko look at the stage, scared of what we could do.

I go backstage to change of clothes with Hinata and Sakura.

The song "Hare Hare Yukai" (opening of "The melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) starts and Hinata, Sakura and I go on stage with the cosplay of the anime. Hinata is Mikuru, Sakura is Yuki and I'm Haruhi.

And we do the dance. I can see Kimiko laughing.

The song finish and we go backstage. We change but this time Ino come with us. We come on stage with cheerleader costume of the anime "Lucky Star", Ino as Kagami, Sakura as Tsukasa, Hinata as Miyuki and me as Konata. The song "Mokette! Sera fuku" starts.

And yes, we do the dance. The girls had learn it three weeks ago after my little… "upset moment". Since this event, Ino, Sakura and Aya had stop to try to matchmake Neji and me… but they still do some comments here and there… Will they ever learn?

Ok, I know what you're all thinking: "But you already said you're falling for him!" Yeah, I said it and it still kind of true but it doesn't mean I'll go out with him. No. I will not.

We finish the dance. The next number will be my solo. Joy! I change into regular clothes (equals baggy pants and a black shirt wrote on it "Your lips keep moving but all I hear is 'Bla Bla Bla'!" and with a monkey who looks bored).

I go on stage and the techno song "Satisfaction" starts. I start to dance as Ino, Sakura, Aya and Jessy are cheering on me, screaming: "GO Tenten! Go Tenten!"

The song finish and I freeze on stage. After some seconds, the song "Nobody's perfect" start and I start to sing.

_Everybody makes mistakes. Everybody has those days. Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout. Everybody gets that way. … But my intentions are good, (yeah yeah yeah) sometimes just misunderstood. … I know I mix thing up but I always get it right in the end! You know I do!_

The song finish and everyone start to clap their hands. Kimiko is laughing.

"Hey, I hope you liked the four song we did! I know Kimiko did!" She glares at me. "Now, I should explain the "why" we choose those song. "Hare Hare yukai" and "Mokotte! Sera fuku" is only two songs that the girls, minus Kimiko, and I love to do and Kimiko always get annoy about it. So here, we did only for you." I smile at her. "The dance and the song "Satisfaction" is an inside between Kimiko and I. I don't think you know but Kimiko dances really good but she never want to show it. The choreography I just perform was half create by Kimiko herself." I see Sasuke's face light up in surprise as Kimiko half blush, half glare. "And for "Nobody's perfect" it's just because Kimiko hates Hannah Montana and this song is my favorite form the show so… I think you understand."

Again, everyone clap their hands.

"So for the last but not least performance, I'm asking my girl friends to come on stage, and yes, you too Kimiko." She looks surprise but come. "I think Kimiko you'll remember the song "Love me for me"."

She smirks as Sakura gives her her guitar. Ino is behind her drums, Sakura have her guitar, Hinata, her bass and me, the microphone. The melody starts and Kimiko is singing with me.

_Here I am as perfect as I'm ever gonna be. You'll see, love me for me. Stick around, I'm not the kind of girl you wanna leave. You'll see, love me for me. … I'm mixed up, so what? Yeah you want me so you're messed up too. I love you, I hate you. If you only knew what I've been through. My head is spinnin' but my heart is in the right place. Sometimes it has to have itself a little earthquake. … I've been waiting all my life to finally find you, just so I can push you away. And when you're crawling over broken glass to get to me that's when I'll let you stay…_

The song finish and Aya and Jessy are screaming crazy. The girls (minus Kimiko) let their instrument and we all go hug Kimiko screaming "Happy Birthday!"

After, they put some good music and we all talk.

"I didn't know you could sing like that." Says Sasuke to Kimiko.

"And invented the choreography Tenten did." Add Naruto.

"Well you were supposed to never know." Kimiko says, glaring at me. I only smile.

"You still didn't saw her dance!" I exclaim happily as she glares even more (if that is possible).

"Well sorry to interrupt you but I would like to say "Hello" and "Happy Birthday" to my foolish little brother's girlfriend." I think you all know who said that.

"Hi Itachi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Says Kimiko politely as Sasuke was glaring his brother.

Itachi bows politely and hand-kiss Kimiko! Oh my god! Drama! If you could see Sasuke's face! It's so damn funny! I love drama… when it's not happening to me.

In that back, I see Jessy almost fainting at the sight. She's probably imaging more then Itachi hand-kissing her…

I always liked Jessy. She's twenty-three and even she's younger then my aunt, they really get along (maybe because my aunt is such a baby). When you look her face, she's a real Japanese but her red/blond hair and her green eyes just tell that she half foreigner.

Back to the party, Sasuke have a killing aura and Kimiko just do like she didn't remark. Funny.

"Tenten!" I hear Aya shout. "It's "Caramelldansen"!"

And there I am with Aya doing the silly bunny ears with my hands and swinging my hips.

"I want to do it too!" says Jessy as Sakura, Ino and Hinata come to join us.

Kimiko just look at us, rolling her eyes, the corner of lips turning slowly into a smile.

--

"Tenten." I jump in surprise. Damn him and his sexy way to make me jump when he's leaning so hotly by the wall and his sexy way of looking at me and…

TENTEN SHUT UP!

"That's where you were hiding?" I say casually.

"You were looking for me?"

"No." well not really. I only wonder where he was. "I came to breathe fresh air." I say as a look the big courtyard with thousands of flowers.

Is it really two boys who are leaving here?

"You miss Sasuke almost growling when Itachi came "too close" of Kimiko." I say after a moment.

"I knew he'd do that. That's the reason he took so much time to present Tatsuki to his brother. His brother have a certain charm that girls can't resist and Uchiha knew that his brother will use his charm on Kimiko only too piss him off. They always had this war against each other."

"Like Kimiko would say: "Men and their pride.""

"No. I think it's only brother rivalry."

"Whatever, it's still funny."

"Yeah… but with time, you get bored about it." I laugh softly when he sighs.

I hear the song "Let's get loud" of Jennifer Lopez and I start to dance.

"Neji! Dance with me!"

"I do not dance."

"Please!"

"No."

"You'll see, it's really easy! It's cha-cha. Just follow my steps."

He finally resigns and I take his left hand with my right hand, I put his right hand on my hip and I put my left hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, now just follow my steps. 1, 2, 3, cha-cha. 1, 2, 3, cha-cha. 1, 2, 3, cha-cha."

I continue to count of the steps as I look at Neji's face. He looks so concentrate. I smile.

"You are better them my partner in my course." I say, still smiling.

"You did cha-cha course?" He asks,

"Well, it was more an all Latino dances course. I already told you, I pass by almost all dances on this world. You never did dance courses?"

"Yes I did…"

"No way!"

"Yes… more ballroom dances like foxtrot… all the Hyuga males pass by that…"

"And you said you didn't know how to dance!"

"No. I said I didn't dance. Meaning I don't like to dance."

"Well with me, you'll have to dance."

Did I just insinuate that if he wanted to go out with me, he'd have to dance?

Nooooooo.

I'm sure he didn't understand it like this…

I wish.

The song finish but we stay like that. I hear the song "Shaka Beach laka laka la" by UVERworld.

"You know how to dance salsa?" I ask after a moment.

"The basic…"

"Nice, dance with me." I say.

This song had verses where you could dance salsa-like but the chorus was more rock. So at the chorus I was jumping like crazy as Neji was looking at me, his eyes smiling.

The song finish and I explode of laughter while Neji laugh really softly. I'm really having a good time. I'm really happy. I want to…

Then, really out of nowhere, I pull him toward me by his shirt and kiss him.

I'm really turning into Suzumiya Haruhi. I mean, it's not normal that I pull him like that by the shirt! Only Haruhi do that! Well, she never really kissed Kyon but…

Wait.

oh

my

GOD!

I'M FREAKING KISSING NEJI! AND HE'S RESPONDING!

Why I did that? WHY I'M NOT STOPING IT?

I like it. No, scratch that. I LOVE it!

The moment was just perfect! The garden, the laughter, the dances… I HAD TOO!

BUT NO ONE told ME HE'D RESPOND!

AND NO ONE TOLD HE'S A FREAKING KISSING GOD!

I wonder about sex…

Tenten, IT'S NOT THE MOMENT!

I'm kissing Hyuga. I'M kissing Neji. I'M KISSING HYUGA NEJI!

…

…

…

But I shouldn't. But it feels so damn good… But…

I broke the kiss. I look at him and he doesn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry." I say and I run back in the house.

I'm sorry I kissed you.

I'm sorry I liked it.

I'm sorry… I broke my promise… He stole my heart…

That's the kind of drama I don't like.

The drama that make me feel uneasy after…

End of chapter 10

* * *

So here it is! Go listen to the song (if you doesn't know them), it'll be better to understand and/ or visualize all. Review!


	11. Uhoh

Hello! Here is chapter 11! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

* * *

My crappy life

Chapter 11: Uh-oh

"Tennie, sweetie! Kimi-chan is here!" I hear Aya shout.

"I'm not going too school!" I shout back.

"Tenten! You had been in the house for all the Sunday! You are all right! Now go up and go to school!"

"No!"

"Tenten…"

"No!"

"Tenten, if you don't get up, I'll take your iPod."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not my iPod!

I get up the faster I can and put my school uniform. In five minutes, I'm in the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

"This always works!" says Aya with a smirk.

"You were sick?" Kimiko asks. Damn her.

"No she wasn't!" respond Aya, at my place, may I add. "I think she just didn't want to go out! I don't even understand. Since Saturday, at your birthday party, she's been all calm and listening to music."

"What kind of music?"

"She puts random songs. I think she just let play her music player."

Kimiko nods, thinking. That's because Kimiko have a theory that if I listen to some type of music, it's reflect my mood. As if!

"Well, you girls should be going if you want to talk with the boys before class begin!"

"Talk with boys?" I shout. The two of them look at me. "Yeah… Hmm… Ha ha ha!" I laugh nervously. I should seriously learn to control myself. "Well we should go!" I say as I eat the last part of my toast.

Kimiko and I get out of the building and start to head toward the school.

"So… what you did yesterday?" I ask.

"Well…" She sighs. "Since the party, Sasuke had been frustrated because he said that I wasn't stopping Itachi's "flirting". He did it on a joke! We all know that! It's not MY fault if Sasuke is a possessive jerk! I mean, this jerk want excuses! Well, excuse me but I will not say excuses for something I didn't did! And-…"

Oh my god! Neji's coming! Neji's coming!

I have to hide! I have to hide FAST!

BANG!

WHO FREAKING PUT THIS STREET LAMP THERE?

"Tenten? What happened?" Kimiko asks.

"Nothing! I'll just go home!"

"Ten, we have to go to school."

"Well… Hmm, I'm feeling sick! I should go to bed… and… hmm… yeah bye!"

"Tenten." She pulls me by the arm. "You're not sick and we'll go to school."

"But…"

Too late. We arrive next to Sasuke and Neji.

Ok, Tenten. Breathe. Just do like usual.

"Hi." Says grumpily Sasuke.

"Hi." Says Kimiko.

"Hi." Says Neji, normally. Like nothing freaking happened!

"HI!" I say in a high-pitched voice. They all look at me weirdly. Wow. This get out not as good as I imagined.

…

…

Awkward.

We all walk toward the school without a word said.

I can finally see the entrance of the school. I run to enter and-…

BANG!

WHERE THAT STUPID STREET LAMP CAME FROM?

"Tenten, are you all right?" asks Kimiko.

"Yes…" Why I hear Kimiko but see Neji? Why Neji is freaking that CLOSE OF ME?!

I get up fast and laugh nervously.

Kimiko looks at me suspiciously but I do like I don't see it.

Tuesday

I get up from my desk rapidly to not stay alone with Neji.

BANG!

WHY DOES DESK ARE SO FREAKING HARD?

"You're ok?" asks Kimiko.

"Yes…" as I laugh a high-pitched laugh. I real Barbie laughter!

Kimiko looks at me weirdly but I say nothing more and get out of the class.

Wednesday

I walk in the hallway with Kimiko to get to the library.

Damn Neji.

I turn to go the other way.

BANG!

SINCE WHEN THAT FREAKING DOOR WAS OPEN?

"Tenten, look where you're going!" exclaims Kimiko.

"Yeah, yeah!"

Thursday

I get up from the table in the cafeteria to see…

FREAKING NEJI!

"Hide me!" I say to Kimiko as I hide under the table.

"From what?" she asks. She does a: "Oh… I understand…"

She understand what?

I see his feet go away so I get up-…

BANG!

WHY THOSE TABLES ARE SO FREAKING DANGEROUS?

Friday

Kimiko and I are in the stairs of the school, heading toward the gym and-…

WHY THIS IDIOT KEEPS COMING AT THE BAD MOMENT?

I go the other way but my foot misses a step making me fall and-…

BANG!

WHY WALLS ARE NEXT TO STAIRS?

"Ok. That's it!" exclaim Kimiko. "I'm tired of this crap! Tomorrow, I'm going to your apartment and we'll talk about this."

Oh no…

--

"What happen?" asks Kimiko as she sits on my bed, next to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, playing dumb.

"You know what I mean."

"No."

"Tenten, I know something happen between Neji and you at my birthday party and that's why you keep trying, poorly may I add, to avoid him." Why Kimiko is always so observant?

"It's ok… you don't need to worry." I finally respond.

"No it's not! I don't know why you don't want a boyfriend but you can't stop yourself from being happy!"

I don't respond. I look at Wonton. Neji had always been nice… well kind of nice with me and… I don't know. I'm confused.

"You know, me too I wasn't sure if I would like a boyfriend… especially Sasuke… It might be weird but when I kissed him the first time… I knew I didn't want to stop so I told myself: "I should try to open to him…""

"I kissed him." I say in whisper, blushing.

"What?"

"I kissed him." I say this time louder.

"I heard the first time but… how? When? WHY?"

"I think you know how it work. I kissed at your birthday party… I went outside and I saw him in the garden. We talked… I forced him to dance with me and… prettily out of nowhere, I kissed him. I don't know why… It just… I felt like I had to do it." I say the last part in a soft murmur.

"You liked it?" she suddenly asks.

"It's sound like what would ask Ino and Sakura." I respond.

"You're not responding."

"You were so piss off when they asked you!"

"It was annoying. Now I'm asking to know something."

"To know what?"

"Tenten, answer."

"Why should I?"

"Tenten."

"Yes?"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

"YES!" I shout without even controlling me.

"Yes what?"

"I liked it…" I respond softly. I know… Usually I could had keep this annoying thing forever but… I needed to say it.

"Then what's the problem? If you like him, he likes you, what so wrong about it?"

"They are the dark forces… I'm not supposed to kiss the enemy."

"Tenten, grow up! I said it before, you don't need to tell me the reason of your no boyfriend thing, but I want to see you happy. If you liked the kiss, you shouldn't stop your happiness." She says as she smile at me.

I don't respond…

Mom, would you like that I keep my promise or that I let the feeling win? Do you want to see me happy? Will it really bring me happiness?

Kimiko sighs after a moment.

"I'll do something. You can be sure of it." She says as she gets out of the room.

Uh-oh.

End of chapter 11

* * *

I find this chapter ridiculous (minus the end). Still, all Tenten's "clumsy moment" arrived to me (minus the street lamp)... I'm really clumsy when I'm not concentrate... Anyway, hope you liked it! Review!


	12. Cheesy hell

The end is close. The next chapter will be the last one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm feeling too lazy to write a disclaimer so go see the other chapters' disclaimers.

* * *

My crappy life

Chapter 12: Cheesy hell

"Tenten, wake up!" I hear a voice tell me.

"It's Sunday! I need my sleep!" I answer back.

"Get up you lazy ass!" Wait, I know this person.

"Kimi? Why in the hell are you there?"

"Don't ask. Just wake up and get dress. I'll explain later."

I sigh. To do the little difficult girl will not help. When Kimiko have an idea in mind, she can be worse then me.

I get up and change into casual clothes. I go to the kitchen where I see my friend waiting for me. She has a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Eat. I don't want to say after it's my fault." What in the world is she talking about?

"What do you mean about that?" I ask.

"You'll know soon." She answers with a smirk. Knowing Kimiko, I should be scared by now.

I finish to eat and look at her. She's looking at her watch. Is she waiting for something?

"I want to show you something on the computer." She says.

We both go in my room (I stole Aya's laptop yesterday) as the bell rings.

"Go open the computer, I'm opening the door." Says Kimiko. Ok, that's equivocal but I still do as she says.

I go in my room and open Aya's laptop. I hear some noise then some whispers and somebody enter the room. I turn and…

Oh my god!

"WHY ARE YOU THERE?" I scream as I see Neji.

"I don't know more then you." He answers calmly. I then hear the door close.

Oh no.

She did NOT.

I try to open the door but it's lock.

"Kimiko, open the freaking door!" I say, trying to stay calm.

"No. You know why I'm doing this… Personally I hate it, I feel like an Ino and a Sakura… AND an Aya but I have too."

"I hate you." I say.

"We'll see if you'll keep saying that after."

That girl… I'LL KILL HER!

"And Tenten, don't crash the door. You know what happen last time."

"What happen last time?" ask at the same time Neji and Sasuke. Sasuke must have join in the plan.

"Ino had locked the door and Tenten crashed the door to open." Starts Kimiko.

"Aya had been crying for a week: "My door! My marvelous door!" none stop till we get a new door. After she had been crying: "I don't have money! I spent all my money on a freaking door!" I was about to kill her."

I hear Neji laugh softly.

Oh! He's so cute when he does that!

Tenten, focus!

But, it happened so fast! Kimiko come to wake me up and by some stratagem, she locked me with Neji! Like some girl with no life was writing my story but was too lazy to write the details!

"Sasuke! You're such an idiot!" I hear Kimiko say to Sasuke. AND NOW THAT!

"But you were FLIRTING WITH HIM!" respond Sasuke.

"NO! He was! And you know it was just to mess with you! Stop being a possessive jerk and a idiot imbecile!"

I feel like a kid in her room hearing her parents argue in the other room.

I then hear big "tock!" and then nothing. I hear Sasuke whisper something in the words: "you are mine" and Kimiko starts to moan.

Ew.

Oh no.

"YOU BETTER NOT DO THAT ON MY COUCH! OR AT ANY PLACE AT ALL IN HERE!" I scream hoping they could hear me.

The moans get louder.

Did I already say "ew"?

I put some music REALLY loud to not hear a thing.

I then glance at Neji (I had almost for get him). He has his eyes close and his legs cross. I think he's meditating. To get off all those mental image I suppose.

I sigh. I sit on my chair (he's on my bed and like I'll sit next to him on a BED) and close my eyes. I listen to the music, empting my head from thoughts. Without even really noticing, I start to sing along some songs.

"You sing really well."

I shout a high-pitched scream and hit whatever is behind me.

Oh my god.

I did not do that did I?

I just hit Neji!

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! You scared me!" I say as I'm trying to see if something is wrong.

"I'm ok. You didn't hit that hard." He says but I still look at his face.

I pass softly my fingers near his eyes. My heart starts to beat really fast. I just realize how close our faces are.

I kiss him, this time more sweetly. I can feel his arms go around my waist.

It feels so good. Is it normal it's better then the last time?

I feel his lips get away from my lips and go on my neck.

I moan.

I think I'm moaning even louder then Kimiko does usually.

God, it feels good. Exceptional, fantastic, marvelous, you name it!

After a moment, I capture back his lips with mine.

He broke the kiss. Everything comes back in my mind. I look at him and he's looking at me.

"Tenten… I'm in love with you."

…

What

the

HELL?!

"W-what?" I say.

"I'm in love with you. I know it since… since at least some months."

"WHAT?" I'm shock. No, I'm beyond shock.

"The first time I saw was at school… the first day of middle school. At that moment, I didn't care who you were but you were one of the only girls that didn't run after me. Well, you and Kimiko. Then, you started to be friend with Hinata and I started to see who you "hated" boys. I found it interesting and you kept interest me since that time."

"But… you said you knew you were in love… how?" I say, still on shock.

"I'm not the kind of person that shows easily my emotions… but since your friends started to try to matchmake us, my feelings began to be clearer… At first, I was only interest, I wanted to know your reactions and all but after… I just become more then just "interest"."

...

Wow. I didn't saw that coming.

"Why you never told me?" I ask after a long silence.

"After the moment at the zoo, I keep thinking about asking you out and Sasuke encourage me… but when you told me your mother's story and your promise, I just told myself it would be stupid."

"Wow… I never thought you would fall for me… I mean, I thought that if you respond the kiss last Saturday was because you wanted to give a try a something but…"

Will my mother want me to be happy even so I have a risk for me to get hurt at the end? I think the respond is yes… I'm unsure but he should know the truth.

"Neji… I think I fell for you… hard." I see him smirk.

"I knew. It was obvious."

"What?"

"Since the zoo, every time you were around me, you would blush and I could even hear you heart beat faster. I knew you started to have feelings… I just wanted to see how much it would take of time since you realize it."

"But you just said you were about to ask me out if you hadn't learn my mother's story!"

"Yes, but I was hoping you would crack before that."

"Bastard!" I say as I hit him playfully the shoulder.

He then takes my chin with his hand and brings his lips on mine.

I think mother that I officially broke my promise but I'm happy about it… Can you be happy too? I have to experiment my things too and I think that's ok. Yep, I'll give it a try.

"Well, look like my plan worked." Says the voice of my friend.

"Shut up." I respond. "Weren't you busy doing not so pure things with your possessive jerk of boyfriend?" I say. Kimiko smirks.

"You were doing the same with your bastard of new BOYFRIEND."

Oh, she'll pay for that but I still smile.

It'll be hell tomorrow with Ino and Sakura… and Aya but…

I look at Neji and squeeze his hand.

It'll be a sweet hell.

...

Wait.

Note to myself: Do NOT turn CHEESY!

End of chapter 12

* * *

... yep... I seriously don't know what to say... Review!


	13. Well… and Epilogue!

The last chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Yep, I still don't own (minus Kimiko).

* * *

My crappy life

Chapter 13: Well… + Epilogue!

"And I thought Sasuke was the only possessive jerk." Says Kimiko looking at Neji as his arm is around my waist, almost growling at a guy who had talked to me.

"No, he's not a possessive jerk." I say. Kimiko looks at me, an eyebrow raise. "He's a possessive BASTARD. It's not the same." Kimiko smirks, Sasuke, who was standing there, smirks too and Neji does as he didn't heard.

We are all heading toward school. It had been a week since I've been official with Neji.

Reactions: Shrieks from Sakura, Ino, and Aya with "We knew it! We knew it!". A "Congratulations!" from Hinata. A "You took time Hyuga" from Neji's friends (AKA my friends' boyfriends). Tears from Neji's fan girls (I know, he had FAN GIRLS!) and Neji told me Hiashi-sama told him that he is waiting for grandnephews… The guy is sick.

But I'm still wondering if Neji's good in bed…

Well I'll know soon enough, don't you think?

We arrive at school and we hear a scream of terror.

"I think she saw it." I say, smirking evilly.

An other scream is heard.

"The other too." Kimiko says, smirking as evil as me.

Our boyfriends exchange a glance, not understanding.

"YOU!" scream Ino and Sakura at the same time. At the back, I see Hinata trying to calm them down and to not laugh.

"What happen?" I ask innocently.

"Don't play the little innocents with us." Says Sakura.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke, knowing we wouldn't say it.

"Kimiko and Tenten made posters of me with the awful perm I had in middle school!" says Ino while Kimiko and I are trying hard to not laugh.

"And they put a video of me talking to my dog. I look like a freaking idiot!" says Sakura.

Do not laugh.

Oh and anyway. Kimiko and I start to laugh so hard.

"You two will pay!" says Ino as she's searching something on her cell phone.

"Searching for some pictures?" asks Kimiko, still grinning.

"Yes… but I didn't delete them!"

"Yes you didn't. I did." I say.

"Why?" asks Ino, frustrated.

"Our plan was to ridiculous you guys. Knowing that you had those pictures, we delete them. Now, we are even." Says Kimiko smiling.

"It's still sad I deleted them. They were so freaking funny… and scary in a way." I say. "So, the moral of this story: Don't mess with us."

"I'm still sad I missed Aya's ridiculous moment." Says Kimiko.

"You did something to Aya?" asks Sakura.

"Well, I kind of asked Itachi to come say hello this morning and Aya was kind of… messy." I say, as my grin gets bigger. "And by messy I mean, she had just waked up, her hair was messy, she had her glasses on…"

"She's wearing glasses?" asks Neji, surprised.

"Yeah but good luck to see her with her glasses. She always has contacts lens. Even me I don't see her that much with her glasses."

"But what is so embarrassing about Sasuke-kun's brother seeing her like that? Doesn't she have a fiancé?" asks Hinata sweetly.

"Yes she is engaged and in love but for Aya, it's dramatic to be seen not advantage by a cute guy." I hear Sasuke and Neji growl. "Well, cute for her." I add.

"So, vengeance is complete." Says Kimiko.

Sakura and Ino are still unhappy but say nothing more. They know we won.

"Now, do you believe it was a sign of God?" Says Ino as she's eating chocolate chip from the bag.

Is it me or this scene is déjà-vu?

"I'm still not sure it was a "sign of God"." I respond her.

We are all girls in my apartment alone (Aya had went to her boyfriend's apartment since he felt like Aya didn't love him anymore since she kept talking about "Uchiha hottie Itachi") doing a pajama party. Tomorrow will make two weeks since Neji and I are going out.

"So, is he a good kisser?" asks Sakura.

"Totally." I respond.

Sakura and Ino shriek, Kimiko rolls her eyes and Hinata looks a little bit disgust. I mean, we are talking about his cousin.

"Well, at the end, Kimiko was the one who was right. You were interest in him, you just didn't want to show it." Says Hinata.

"Yeah…" I respond softly.

"You are in the dark forces now!" Says Sakura and everyone laugh.

"So, who is it to have a boyfriend?" asks Kimiko.

"Well… It isn't that bad!"

End of chapter 13

EPILOGUE! (Three months later…)

"WHERE I PUT THAT FREAKING SHIRT!" I scream.

"You know, you're not obligated to wear a shirt." I jump. Even with time, I'm still not use that he appears from anywhere. That horny bastard.

"If I have no shirt, I will not be able to go to our date." I respond.

"Who said we had to go out." He says, his sexy smirk on his face.

He's so not hot. I'm so not turn on.

Who am I kidding?

He catches me between his arms and starts to kiss me feverishly. He then makes me lean till I get on the bed.

"Neji stop! We have to encounter Sasuke and Kimiko in front of the building." I say, trying to broke the kisses. Keyword: TRYING.

"Hn." He responds, starting to kiss my neck. I just realize…

I'M STILL FREAKING IN BRA!

And my hands are strangely getting off his shirt, making me see his abs.

IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S MY HANDS!

My legs, instinctually, are warping around his waist and my hands are playing in his hair

Again, it's not MY fault. My damn body is responding to his kisses.

"Neji stops…" I say.

"You can't resist Tenten." He says as I moan. I don't even need to see his face to know he's smirking.

"You are such a bastard." I say.

"And you love it."

"Excuse me." I look at my door to see Kimiko and Sasuke standing there, half amuse, half disgust. "You should lock the door."

"You shouldn't talk." I say. "Well, at least we're even!"

And we all lived happily…

Well no. I will not finish my story like that.

And I finished being the queen of the world.

…

…

Just kidding.

The End.

* * *

I really suck at endings. Anyway, I hope you liked the story. Go see my other NejiTen story "What Life Gives You"! Review!


End file.
